The Runaway
by Blooming.Lily.XYZ
Summary: Bella has been running since she was 10. Now she is 17 and she just so happens to run in to our beloved vampires
1. Chapter 1: Operation pick a house

**This is my new story, as you can tell its called The Runaway. **

**Basically Bella is a runaway and The Cullens run into her and then well...**

**you just have to keep reading.**

**Bella the Runaway P.O.V**

I pulled on the door handle.

_Locked_

I pulled on another handle of a parked car

_Locked_

Another

_Locked _

Last try.

_Locked. Damn it._

The year 2005, I have been on the move since 1997. I was born in 1988 in Seattle, Washington My mother died July 8, 1989 my father died March, 28 1996 I was put in the Seattle orphanage in March, 30 1996 when I was 9. The Wilson family adopted me 1 moth after I was put in the Seattle orphanage. We moved to South Dakota. Then they both died in a car crash. I was put in yet another orphanage at 10. After 1 week of being there. I ran away. Not ever to go back.

I was now walking though the streets of Madison, Wisconsin. My small bag on my right shoulder that contained only a book, a map, a hair brush, a photo, some cash, a protein bar, a bottle of water and a bottle of shampoo. My Guitar on my shoulder too. A winter coat on my back. My mothers diamond and silver locket around my neck. My mother engagement ring in my pocket. I would not sell the locket or the ring no matter how much I needed the money.

I Hoping to find some cheap motel, or a building that has a roof that hangs over just enough. Or if I get really lucky a nice family who will let me stay the night. Normally it will be an older couple, but sometimes it will be a younger soul.

I have been walking around town for a while, nothing. All the good buildings with a over hanging roofs had a guard their ready to though out anyone who tried to get some shut eyes there.

I was still walking when I came into a good neighborhood. The houses where all the same, colors ranging from egg-shell too nothing. A grey roof above them all too. Only one house stood out, it was a faded yellow, with light green trim and yet another grey roof.

_That house_

That was the one, I walked over to it and sat down on the sidewalk in front of it, lenning against the white picket fence. I closed my eyes, was waiting for the home owners to come back home.

"Miss, are you okay?" A voice said, a young voice, a mans voice. I opened my eyes to look a young couple, the woman was smaller she was holding his hand and half hiding behind him. They both looked worried. Why wouldn't they be? They come home only to see a young women sleeping on their pretty little white picket fence? I know what I look like. A girl with dark circles under her eyes, messy long hair put into a messy ponytail, way under weight. I probably had a cut on my face some where. A winter coat, a Guitar, a bag and cheap tennis shoes on, and not winter boots? What would you think?

"Huh, oh yes, I am fine I was just trying to sleep." I told them then closed my eyes again.

"Oh, John, we should let her sleep in our guest room." said the women.  
>"Sarah, we can't. We don't know this girl. She could be a murder, a thief." He told her.<p>

"John, she cant be more then 16 we have to let her stay, just for one night a least."

_I will be 17, in 3 days._

"Fine. One night." He said

"Ma'am?" He said now calling me.

"Yes?" I asked tyring to sound annoyed, because I mean, he just 'woke' me up

"Would you like to come and...um, sleep in our guest bedroom?" he asked.

"Thank you." I told them and began to get up.

They opened the gate and went inside, I followed. The John took out the keys and opened the door.

"Here, um?" She asked me.

"Bella." I told them

"Here, Bella I will take you to your room." She said and we walked up a flight of white polished stairs. Turned at the second door on the right.  
>"This will be your room for the night." She told me.<p>

"Thank you very much." I told them.

When they closed my door I walked right over to the bed. Got under the covers and slept.

I woke up from my dreams. I heard a bang down stairs followed by the clanging of metal.

I looked over at the clock

_5:58_

I put on the same clothes that I had on yesterday.

I pulled on my navy blue T-shirt, pulled on my almost black jeans, grabbed my coat, bag and guitar. I headed to the stairs.

I reached the bottem of the stairs and put on my tennis shoes and tied them. I grabbed the door nob only to have a hand cover my own and shut the door.

"Don't go yet. It is pitch black outside. You could get hurt or run into the wrong set of people. Please stay until it is at least light outside. stay for breakfast." She told me with pleading eyes.

"Okay, but the second that I see sun light I am going to go." I told her.  
>"Deal."<p>

She brought me to a nice little kitchen. The walls where blue and the tile was white. The conter tops where white.

"Do you want some toast? Cheerios, Fruit loops? I can make some eggs? I could fry some beacon?" She said to me. She gave me so many opptions I couldn't pick. I have not had beacon or eggs since my father passed.

"Can I have some eggs and beacon, I hadn't had that for so long." I told Sarah.

"Sure thing, scrambled, over easy, sunny side up?" She asked me which style egg I wanted.

"Scrambled please."

"Okay-dokie." She said.

Sarah was a whirl wind in the kitchen. Eggs in the pan. Beacon on the flat pan. It smelled amazing. I could almost taste it. The sizzling beacon hot on the pan.

"Do you want some cheese on your eggs?"

"Yes please." I told her.

She dropped the cheese into the pan with eggs. The cheese was bubbling as it touched the pan. I could not wait to eat. When the eggs and beacon finished cooking she put the on a nice white plate and set in front of me. A few seconds latter she placed a cup full of milk just off to the right of my plate.

"Here you go." She said in a happy voice.

"Thank you." I said and dug in. It was amazing. I missed the taste of beacon and eggs. I almost finished it all in one bit but Sarah said it is best to eat slowly. She sat down across from me watching me eat. It was weird.

"So tell me about your self Bella." She said sipping her coffee.

"Not much to say."

"There has got to be something, a young lady, out at 10pm with not the right winter cloths on leaning on some ones gate asleep? That's not odd to you?" She said.

"Okay, well I am just a traveler. Who happen to be almost out of money and just happens to choose your gate." I told her. Not wanting her to know that I ran away from my orphanage.

"Oh, well where are you going?" She asked me. Now she is starting to get nosy.

"No where. I am just going places."

"Oh." I looked out the window. Sun light.

"Well I got to go." I told her. I jumped out of my seat and headed to the door. Picking up my stuff and heading out.

I was about half way down the block when I heard me name.

"Bella!" She yelled. waving her arm

"Yeah."

"Here." She said and gave me a bag of fruirt loops and cherrios. She also gave me a 20$ bill and a 10$ bill.

"Go and buy yourself some better shoes for winter." She told me

"Thanks Sarah." I told her. I gave her a hug then we parted and I was off to who knows where.

**How did you like the first chapter?**

**Please tell me**

**Lily**


	2. Chapter 2: Operation get hit, then run

**Hello once again. Yes, it is me! I am back. **

***I am sorry if I get any names of towns, or highways wrong. I do NOT live anywhere near where the story is based. I just closed my eyes and pointed at a random state in the United States.***

**Bella the Runaway P.O.V**

_Look left, then right._

_no cars._

I was walking along I-39. Not fun, but okay because most of what was along it was open farm land. The walk was about 7 hours. What made it worse was it started to snow. I got a ride to Janesville, Wisconsin. I started to walk away from it and now I was about to cross Rockton Road so I could continue down Love Road and end up in Roscoe, Illinois.

The road was clear.

_One foot in front of the other_

The sound of tiers screeched on the pavement awoke me from my chant to keep me from falling on the black ice.

I swore there where no cars.

I jumped and all of the stuff my stuff fell. My bags content hit the floor.

I looked up.

**Edward P.O.V**

"Will you be quite." I told Emmett who was sadly next to me. Jasper and Alice are in the back seats. Rosalie took her BMW because she didn't want the car movers to even touch her car. Carlisle and Esme where in his Mercedes. We are now leaving Springfield and heading up to Ashland, Wisconsin.

My family was behind me. Letting me be the first car in our little line for once.

I was trying to keep my eyes on the road, not that I needed to but, I just wanted to.

"No."

_I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world  
><em>  
><em>Life in plastic, it's fantastic!<br>_  
><em>you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere<br>_  
><em>Imagination, life is your creation<br>_  
>That's it.<p>

I hit Emmett on the head. As hard as I could.

"What the hell man!" He yelled.

"Then shut up!" I yelled.

"Edward stop!" Alice yelled. I looked up and saw a girl about our age in the middle of the road. I was only about 20 Meters from hitting her.

I slammed on the breaks. No matter how good of a driver you are, even with chains on. It would be almost impossible to stop fast enough at the speed I was going

I saw Carlisle and Rosalie do the same only they had more time then me. The car was still moving and it finally stopped. We where now 1 meter from her.

She jumped into the air.

She dropped all of her stuff.

She fell on her back, her head hit the hard black ice.

She smelled amazing.

She looked up.

I was met with beautiful brown eyes.

My whole family was out of our cars in a matter of seconds.

_Oh my god is she okay._

_Edward why didn't you stop._

"Are you okay?" Alice asked her.

"Bella." The girl said.

"What?" Alice asked.

"My name is Bella." She said. Bella, I liked it.

"Oh, I am so sorry, please forgive my son." Esme said

Edward pay attention to where you are going

"Sorry mom." I said to fast for Bella to hear.

"I am fine, but my um...Guitar might need some one to look at it. Bella said holding up a Guitar. A string popped. Then she looked down.

"Shit, my stuff." She said and started to look around for her belongings.

"Here let me help you." I said. Soon we where all looking for her stuff.

"Here's your book." Carlisle said bending down and picking up an old copy of Wuthering Heights.

"Thanks." She said and placed it into her bag. Not to many people her age would read that on their own will.

She started to pick up some other stuff. A map, bottle of water and a protein bar. What made me wonder was that she picked up a hair brush and a bottle of shampoo too.

"Aw, is that you." Alice said picking up a picture.

"Yeah." She said eyes wide and started to take the picture from her.

"Oh shit!" Bella yelled again.

She took off down the road and started to pick up some money.

"Edward what is she thinking?" Jasper asked me.

"Nothing, I can't hear her."

"Strange."

"Did you see how thin she is?" Carlisle asked.

"Why does she have a bottle of shampoo with her?" Rosalie asked.

"I don't know. We better ask."

"What I want to know is why is she out here in. In the middle of winter and she is only in a winter coat and shoes. She is not in a hat scarf or gloves. She must be freezing." Esme said clearly concerned.

"Thank god I got all my money before it blew away in the wind." Bella said walking back over.

"Bella where are you from." Carlisle asked.

She stopped at looked at us for a minute before answering. Can't blame her though, the families father. Of the man who almost hit you asked you where you where from. "Washington, why?" Washington?

A car honked.

"You guys should get driving. Your holding up quit a line" She said and started to walk to the other side.

"HEY! Your that girl that girl who took my coat up the road at the stop!" A truck driver yelled.

"Shit!" She started to jog away "Sorry, I forgot to say thanks, oh what would my mother say! THANKS!" She yelled and started running away. When she was running away she pulled a coat out of her bag, took out the wallet, pulled out the cash. Then she threw the wallet and ran.

She was heading over to the Roscoe.

"Edward go into Roscoe. We should watch her and see what she is up to." Carlisle said.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yeah."

_Don't know why we should let him lead._

The friendly thoughts from my dear sister Rosalie.

"Thanks, Rose." I mumbled under my breath, when I look up Rosalie was glaring at me.

Gee, whats new?

**Did you like it? Love it? Or do you have some constructive criticism for me?**

**If you do have Constructive Criticism for me please add something nice in there too :)**

**Please, Please Review.**


	3. Chapter 3: Operation don't get killed

**Okay so here is yet another chapter. **

**I really hope that this story turns out good, because I have great stuff in store.**

As I walked out of the music shop the bells chimed above my head.

Now you know that I left the shop.

That man had enough money in his wallet for me to buy a new guitar and for me to pay for some one to fix my old one. I only needed mine to be fixed so I kept what was left over to buy something a bit more important.

I walked around Roscoe looking for a good street. Down town is what I had in mind. From what I have heard is the Broad St. is the right street to go to.

Walking down Broad St. I found a nice place to sit and play music.

I sang as I played my guitar, playing each note perfectly.

A guy dropped a 5 dollar bill into my guitar case. I nodded to him to show my happiness.

I stayed there for what seems like 4 hours. I played every song I knew. I was just finished when some one else dropped some money in.

_100 dollars_

I wanted to yell that but I couldn't because they spoke first.

"Those songs are beautiful" The pixie girl said to me.

"Um, thanks." I said shyly hiding my face. I was placing my guitar in the case and I gathered the money, but could feel the presence of the rest of her, family.

"Oh sorry, I'm Alice and those two are my brothers Emmett and Edward, my sister Rosalie, my boyfriend and brother Jasper and my mom and dad Esme and Carlisle."

"Boyfriend and Brother?" I asked her.

"We are all adopted so its okay. Rosalie and Emmett are together too." She explained to me.

"Oh, well um thanks." I said to her and started to walk away while counting how much I made.

_10, 20, 24, 25..._

I didn't finish my counting due to a pixie named Alice following me.

"So...where are you staying?" She asked me.

"No where." I said.

"What are you doing?"

"Leaving" I said and started to runaway from the Freak.

After running for oh, I would say about 10 minutes the Freak was gone.

It was dark.

_Beautiful._

I have no idea where I am. The buildings are short and wide. They where big. Warehouses, yes that's it. Its dark, no lights where on, where was I? I heard feet. I turned around and saw what I wanted to see. People.

"Excuse me, sir? Do you know how to get back to the main road." I asked him. He looked at me like I was crazy.

"Well, hello there pretty lady." He said to me. What the? That's when I smelled it though. Alcohol, the man was drunk. How did I not notice the bottle in his hands, how did I not smell the beer?

"Do not touch me." I said to him in a strong voice and I backed away from him.

That is until my back hit another body.

I froze

The person I backed in to wrapped a slimy arm around my waist. I did what I thought would work. I played limp.

The guy automatically shifted his weight. He countered it. Shit.

_That didn't work_. _Think Bella, think_

I did what I thought of next. I opened my mouth ready to let out a ear splitting scream. The man placed a hand on my mouth. The man I ran into a first took out a blade.

"Now we don't want this to be messy now do we?" He said in a stronger voice then earlier. He was acting it. That's how he must get his victims.

He placed the blade only a inch away from my throat.

I froze once again.

"Please, don't" I said to him.

"You are going to be the easiest ever. A runaway, no one misses them. No one in this town knows you, do they?" He said to me. He advanced to me. Then I think I blacked out. I don't know if I did or didn't.

* * *

><p>I heard a crash.<p>

That's what woke me up.

I looked around, and I was still in the same place only on the ground and half naked.

My right leg hurt like hell along with my head.

What I could see was blurry.

I saw figures, they where fighting. from what I could see it was four against two.

"Rosalie don't put to much pressure, you could break her other leg." I heard a voice say.

I passed out again.

* * *

><p>"Is she awake?" I heard a male voice ask.<p>

"Yes, at least I think she is." I heard another voice say.

"Emmett really?" Said the first voice once again.

I started to move roll around then I sat up confused

"What, where am I?" I asked them looking around. I recognized the faces, it was that Freak and her family.

"I'm in the Freaks house! Oh no!" I yelled sadly. I can't believe this I didn't even need the Freaks brothers to answer me.

"Who's the Freak?" asked the Freak herself.

"It's her, the Freak." I said pointing to her.

"Me?" She asked. I saw the other boy, Emmett muffle his laugh with a cough. The Freak, or well Alice gave him a look that said 'shut the hell up before I kill you'

"Yes, your the Freak who else?" I said rather louder then needed.

"Ah...Bella, I see that you are awake." The father, Carlisle, I think said to me.

"Um, uh." I said not quite sure what to say.

"Bella, I do not know how to say it so I a just going to be blunt. You have the worse health I have ever seen." He said to me trying to make it sound worse then it really is. Doctors, what do they know?

"Yeah, so?" I asked him. Does that matter?

"Well due to your lack of protein, calcium, and well nutrition in general you..." Really is it that bad? Not, it never is.

"This will lead to you getting sicker, your immune system is not strong enough so you could catch a terrible disease."

_Yeah, and what else?_

"So, does it really matter" I said to him. I mean really everyone dies.

"Well Bella, where is your family?" He asked me. Nosy much?

"Six feet under."

**Did you like it? Love it? Or do you have some constructive criticism for me?**

**If you do have Constructive Criticism for me please add something nice in there too.**

**The only time I don't like to get Constructive Criticism is when it turns into Flame. **

**Please, Please Review.**


	4. Chapter 4: Operation talk to the dead

**Okay so I just want to say hello because well I feel like it.**

**Okay, so first of all Happy Halloween to all who celebrate it!**

**Second of all, well there is no second of all**

I didn't want their pity. In fact I hate it when people look at me with pity in their eyes. Sure that usually leads to them letting me stay in their home for a night. Still though, I hate it. So after I simply told them that my parents where dead I left their house.

I was looking at my stuff as I walked out on them when I noticed I left my guitar.

"Crap." I whispered silently to myself. I marched back up the path and pushed open the door.

"Forgot my guitar." I pointed out and grabbed it sitting by the door. I pulled the strap over my shoulder ready to leave, again.

"Oh, Bella" Alice or as I say The Freak said before I could leave.

"What?" I asked slightly annoyed at the fact that she was stopping me from leaving this awful place. Well nice place but awful for me.

"We um, we want you to stay with us." She said with pleading eyes.

"Why?" I asked and scratched my head.

"Well Esme and Carlisle don't want you to be out their by yourself. Even though its morning, they still don't want you out there. Besides its turning into a snow storm." She said.

Sure enough that when I opened the door a cold breeze blew right into my face sending my hair back from in front of my shoulders. When I was outside it was snowing but not this bad.

"Okay, one night though." I said holing up one finger to classify for these idiots.

"Deal." Alice said.

"Bella come with me." Esme said and took me up the white; no I mean eggshell staircase. Down a white I mean beige hall. At the third door on the left we stopped at a white, no my apologies crème colored door.

"This will be your room, Edward is right across the hall and Alice and Jasper are down one door from you. Rosalie and Emmett will be one door down to the right. Now if you need Carlisle or me our room is up those stairs third door to the right. His study is the first door on the left and my office is first door to the right." She was giving me a bit to much information but I smiled and told her that I got it. Then she left, finally, or not.

The Freak popped her head in and smiled. "Come on Bella I am going to give you something nicer to wear."

Great, she dragged me down the beige hall to her room.

"Okay so I was thinking maybe a dark blue? You know Bella it is Christmas in week." She told me. Oh, that's right. I don't pay attention to all those decorations because why do I need to? I don't play any role in Christmas. In fact I hate Christmas.

"Yes, so why should I care?" I asked her.

"Don't know just thought that you know..." She said and trailed off in a dream like state.

"Yeah, um whatever. Look you know I am kind of hungry." She said

"Oh, yeah come on." She said and she danced down the stairs.

"What do you want?" Alice asked me standing the kitchen.

"Can I just have a PB&J?" I asked not wanting them to go over bored with the whole cooking thing because you know that is just wrong. I mean I am not going to be here for more then 48 hours.

"Really, Bella a PB&J? Come on Bella. There has got to be something that you like more then a PB&J. I mean that is so boring. Do you want some apple slices with I don't know Peanut butter, or honey? I could make you a um, crape with strawberries and maybe some chocolate." She begged me. Why did she want to go though all that trouble.

"Okay, know what just make me anything." I said and went back up my temporary bedroom. In no more then 15 minutes Alice called me down to eat.

"Okay, I made you two waffles with warm maple syrup and whipped cream. Then I made you two scrambled eggs. Three bacon strips too, and a glass of fresh squeezed orange juice." She said and pointed to the table of food.

"Thanks Alice." I said and sat down at the table.

I cut up the waffle into six triangles and shoved it into my mouth. It. Was. Amazing.

"This is so good." I said and savored the taste of the syrup. When took a sip of the orange juice it felt like magic in a liquid form.

_Yummy..._

"You like, you really like it?" Alice asked but why did she disturb me. Never disturb me when I eat.

"Yes, now shut up." I told her. She was quite the rest of the time I ate. I ate everything in front of me. Every last crumb, I don't know how I managed to get that all in my stomach but I did.

"Thank you for the food." I told Alice.

"Damn, you can sure eat a lot of food for a tiny girl." A booming voice echoed though the room. I jumped in surprise.

"Emmett." I heard Esme scold Emmett, which mad me smile. The Cullen siblings are lucky to have parents. They may not be their birth parents but at least they kind of know who their parents are. Yeah, I know who mine are but I don't' remember my mother well at all. There are some kids that don't know their birth parents at all.

"I think I am going to go back upstairs." I said and started to walk back up the colorless stairs and into my room. I sat down on the light blue bed and started to speak to my mother, father, adoptive mother and father.

"Hey mom, I know that I never really met you. I know that you died when I was 1 but you are still my mother, you always will be. I know that it is strange but I can remember your voice, and your smile. Those memories are fading though mom. I'll be 17 tomorrow at 4:57 pm. I miss you. I wish that you where there when I took my first steps. I wish you where with me when I first went to preschool. When I blew my first bubble with bubble gum. I still have your ring. I still have your locket. You and dad are still in it. I love you mom." I said to her. I could almost hear her whisper back.

"_I love you too, Isabella." _I could almost hear it. In fact I swear I could hear the wind whisper it. When I looked out the window I could see her face in the snow that was blowing around.

"Hey dad, look at where your little B is. I'm a runaway with no family. I wish you where here. I talked to mom. I can almost hear her. I hope that you are happy. I hope that you are with mom. I miss you and I love you."

"_Love you too my little B." _I heard my fathers voice whisper in the wind and when I blinked I could see him on my wall in a blurred, translucent form. Then I blinked and he was gone again.

"Hey, Alison and Joe. I am sorry that I never was able to call you mom. I truly am. Some times I wish that I were in the car with you when you guys crashed. Life sucks for me now. Some times I blame you two for this but you know I really just can't because I know that this is not your fault. I miss you."

"_Life is full of surprises, remember that Bella. We love you." _I heard the wind whisper. I closed my eyes and I saw them in the blackness.

Then I opened my eyes and they where gone.

**Did you like it?**

**What I wrote is true. There are kids out there who don't know or even never met their birth parents. Trust me it kind of annoys you when you think 'I wonder if I got my eyes from my mother' or 'did I get my nose from, my mother or my father.' I know from personal experiences of being adopted and not knowing who my birth parents are.**

**Hands up to all who where adopted. Lucky you people who know your birth parents. **

**Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5: Operation shop

**Hello my dear readers. So I am very tired right now. You know why? Well I just did a volleyball tryout. It was 4 hours long. Plus I forgot a snack so I was very hungry. Then guess what. I go there spend 4 hours there and I don't get in. damn, that hurt a bit but it is one of our cities best teams so I guess it was all right. Anyways I did my best well not fully because when we had to show our serving I get a stomach ach and my little toe starts to rub against my shoe. Then on top if it all from diving to get the ball I hurt my hip so it hurts, well it is sore. Serving is everything. If you can't serve then…you are screwed. SO of course I messed up 8 out of 10 times I severed. **

**Anyways now that I am done with that, you can start to read.**

It was morning, which means it is time for me to go…where ever. I got my stuff together and started to get ready to leave.

Everything was in my bag. My guitar was on my shoulder and I was ready to leave.

I opened the door and started to walk down the hall, down the stairs and into the living room.

"Good morning Bella." Said a mother like voice which was non other then Esme.

"Morning, well got to go." I said and started for the door.

"Good morning Bella." Alice said and skipped over to me.

"Bella I want to take you shopping." She said with a smile.

"Why the hell would you that?" I asked. You don't just ask people you met off the street to go shopping with you. You might ask them why the hell did you bump in to me but not shopping.

"I guess I just want to." She said to me.

"Um, okay this is no trick right?" I asked her.

"No, joke." She told me.

"Okay, but right after that I leave okay?" I told her.

"Okay." She agreed but something told me that she wasn't telling me the truth.

Someone SAVE me!

This chick is crazy, and I don't mean crazy in a good way I mean it in the way as in locked up crazy. Well maybe not locked up but someone needs to band her from every single store and online shopping.

"Wait up Freak." I called to her. She some how managed to carry five big shopping bag in each hand and still run around the store.

"Bella come on. I offered to buy you some other clothes so that you could have more of a verity but no. All you let me get you was good boots and a cute winter hat. You know you should really…" She keeps talking and talking. She will not shut up.

"Bella did you hear me." She called and I realized that she was about 20 feet ahead of me.

"There is a new collection at Burberry." She said and ran off to the store.

"What the hell?" I whispered to myself. What the hell is Burberry? Even better who names a line Burberry it sounds like blueberry. Are all their clothes blue or something?

I started to walk down the long and boring shopping mall. I feel like pretty bitch right now. Earlier she said that I had to go to a salon. So Alice too me to some salon that had some strange name that's not English. She said make over and one look from the lady at the front and she sent me off to the hairdressers. They cut a sprayed my hair then they cut it some more. Next thing I know I am getting wind in my face by with a blow drier. Then I was in some weird spa room thing where they waxed my legs my under arms. Worse of all they got they awful, painful stuff on my face and waxed my eyebrows. They also waxed a place I do not even want to talk about. Then they put my in some chair and start to massage my feet and hands. They took some thing and start to rub it on my feet. It tickled and I tried not to laugh. Then they put some dark blue nail polish on my toes and they put clear color on my fingernail and gave me a French manicure. When they let me go Alice smiled so big then she pulled me over to another store. Like I said I feel like pretty bitch.

"Bella what do you think?" Alice asked up a black, short-sleeved V-neck dress. I caught a look of the price tag. $1,695.00. Who the hell would buy a dress for so much money? You could probably find a dress almost the same at like TJ Max or Ross.

"Its…nice." I managed to get that out.

"What's wrong with it?" She asked me a bit worried much over a dress.

"It's just that, I don't think it suits you to well." I paused "and well it is just way to much." I told her. She looked taken back kind of surprised.

"I think this suits you better." I said and held up a slim fit half sleeve, black-checkered dress. It had a waist belt too.

"Hum, okay." She said still kind of surprised but I could tell that she like this dress better.

Style is not my thing but before my adoptive dead parents died. Alison taught me how to tell a good piece of clothes and a bad piece of clothing for people. I remember her telling me what to buy and what not to buy. Joe taught me how to use a gun, how to fix a car and how to build a car. I maybe a runaway teenager but I do know a lot of stuff.

"I like it." The Freak said a turned around to show me the dress.

"Me too." I said to her. I am glad she likes this one. For one it is less then the other one, $595.00 not as bad. That is still a lot but is way better then 1,500 dollars.

"Okay, come on we have to go buy it then we can leave." Yes, my pleas worked. Finally.

When we paid for the dress and got to the car I was asleep.

I was in a clearing in the forest. There was little light with the trees over our head.

"Bella, why did you do this to yourself." I could hear a voice ask me.

"Who's out there?" I asked a spun around looking for the person who spoke to me.

"Bella dear why did you do this." The voice repeated once more.

I spun some more why my eyes caught a light. It was shimmering.

"Mom, is that you?" I asked the shimmering light.

"Yes honey, it is I, why did you do this my baby girl? You are too young to be a homeless runaway." She asked me. I could see her now. She was there and she was beautiful. She was sitting in the grass. She had blue green eyes and reddish blonde hair. I know that she died her hair. My father told me that. He said that she used to have hair just like mine until she died it.

"I don't know. I guess it was too much. I lost one set of parents and then I lost another. I just, can't" I said to her she looked up at me and then looked down and started to pick the wild flowers.

"My little honey bee, you know what this means right? You have no education past the 5th grade honeybee. How do you think you will go to collage, get a job?" She asked me while picking those flowers.

"I don't know." I said and looked down at my hands.

"Honeybee, I have been watching you. That family you are with right now, they are good people." She said to me.

"Yeah, so?" I asked her.

"I want you to stay with them." She said.

"Why would I do that?" I asked her.

"You will do that because I asked you too, now I must go honeybee." She said and stud up.

"Happy birthday my little honeybee." She said and placed a single flower in my hair.

"This flower is beautiful, just like you. I promise you as a birthday present that from here on out there will always be someone there for you." She said and kissed my forehead the disappeared into the light.

**Hello once again. **

**Please tell me what you think. **


	6. Chapter 6: Operation Lily

**Hey everyone.**

**I really hope you like this chapter. Some stuff about Bella is revealed. XD**

This feels softer then a car. Was I in a bed?

I lifted myself up by the elbows and looked around. I was in a room. It was the room. It was my room. Was it going to be my room? Am I going to stay here? I mean I am only 16. Wait, no, I am 17. It's my birthday.

"Happy birthday to me." I said softly to myself. I used to go into a 7elevn and buy myself 2 glazed donuts and then a nice hot chocolate. Fancy right? I would give one of the donuts to a homeless man.

"Bella are you awake?" I heard The Freak call out to me from down stairs.

"Yeah, I'll be down in a second." I said back to her and rolled off the full bed.

There was an outfit hanging on the closet door. It was casual, jeans and a graphic tee. I put on the foreign clothes. They felt clean and new. Turning in the full mirror I saw what I looked like. I looked like a normal teenage. To bad that I was not a normal teenager who went to school and had bunches of friends.

Walking down the colorless hall and stairs. I felt like I was with family.

"Oh, Bella do you like chocolate? I am making you chocolate chip pancakes. The Alice, Edward, Rosalie, Jasper and Emmett already ate their breakfast." She said. Early risers I see.

"Yeah, anything's fine. I don't think I have any allergies. I mean so far out of everything I have eaten" Which is not a lot of different kinds of food "I have never gotten sick from anything."

"Oh, well that's good. Here you go." Esme handed me a plate with four pancakes stacked up. There was chocolate in them and fresh looking strawberries topping them. Then to top them all off there was warm maple syrup.

"It's a Monday so the kids have to go to school. Carlisle has to go to work. I will be home though." Esme informed me.

Esme looked at the clock in the kitchen then walked to the base of the stairs.

"Kids you got to leave now or you will be late for school!" Esme yelled up the stairs.

"Okay mom." I heard a deep voice call from the stairs.

Emmett appeared and he had his backpack. Soon the rest of the family followed.

"Bye mom, bye Bella." Alice chirped.

I have finished watching 'Mean Girls' Emmett placed these on the coffee table and wrote on a sticky note 'Watch this movie'

It was a good movie. I knew everything they talked about. I know what 'fugly' is and I know what a whore is. I know what sex is. I know it all.

I know that I may have not been enrolled in school past the age of 10. That doesn't mean I wasn't there. When I had a friend that went to school. So I told her that I was going to runaway. She would always say how the class needed fresh air when the weather was reasonable. So she would open the window so I could listen in and learn. For all the classes she had one the 3rd floor or any other floor. She would come home do the homework. Then she would take her 'daily walk'. In reality she was teaching me. People think that I don't know anything past 5th grade but oh I do. I don't have the best education but I have enough to know what is going on.

My friend Lily she would give me food and sometimes slowly she would give me money. She would give me a dollar each week. That only went on until she graduated 8th grade. Her family moved too the United Kingdom.

It is all too true I have been running. Since I was 10. I have been on the move too. I would change spots too the edge of the city. Then I would take a very long walk to the school. Well that's the stuff people due to learn. Or at least that's the stuff I did to learn. So I guess I know stuff up to the 8th grade really. I just don't know it all because Lily was not the best teacher. Sometimes she was sick. Sometimes she had an extended vacation. Sometimes she was away for days or weeks. I still learned though. That's all that mattered to me.

I got bored sitting in the living room. I saw Esme outside working in her garden. She was humming slightly and patting down on the soil around the rose plant. There was a small pond and a fountain. There were Lilies, Violets, Peony, Tulips, Azalea, and so many more that I don't know the name of.

"Can I help you plant something?" I asked her. She looked up with her floppy hat. It was strange her yellow sundress had sleeves down to the elbow. She had on elbow length gloves. Her gardening boots went up to her knees meeting the dress. Her hat covered her face in shadows with the sun above us.

"Sure thing Bella. Can you grab the watering can a fill it up with the hose of there by the Jasmine? Then could you please water the Lilies?" She asked me smiling at me.

I did as I was told. The metal watering can had a sunflower on it. Filling it up with water reminded me of when I was little. When my dad told me that I should go and water the Begonia. It was my mothers attempt to bring sunlight to the town of Forks. Watering the Lilies reminded me of Alison. Alison loved Lilies. The Lilies also reminded me of Lily and her light splash of freckles across her cheeks and nose. Her long dark hair and her big blue eyes. I missed her so much.

The can ran dry so I placed it back where I found it.

"Bella I have to go to the store, would you like to come?" She asked me.

"Um, okay." I told her.

"Great, I am going change then we can head over to the store." She smiled at me as she went up the stairs.

I liked it here. I mean I know it is strange. I should leave by now. I should leave right now. The thing is, is that I don't know where I am.

**Hey I really hope that you liked it! Well until next time.**

**Oh! Before I forget. Check out my blog. I have pictures up. I know that they all look like they d in the movie. The thing is, is that Bellas' mom is in it! Her mom is nothing like the one in the movie.**

**I have a banner being made so there is no banner yet. Sorry. I will let you know when one is up.**


	7. Chapter 7: Operation time will tell

**Its a day late! Oh lord I am so sorry! Yesterday was busy for me. I went to something called Cavalia. If that ever goes to your town go! I recommended it to anyone who like horses. I am not the biggest fan of horses but it is still an amazing show. Then my mom took me to met her boy friend who happens to be named Edward.**

**Okay, enough excuses. **

What I said about leaving, I change my mind.

"Bella, I think the brownies are done!" Esme called to me from the bottom of the staircase.

That's what I mean; I haven't had brownies since Lily snuck some on a paper plate out of window. I missed everything. I missed doing all the stuff that a family does.

Running down the flight of stairs I nearly tripped. I used to have the worst balance, I still do. I just got better, kind of.

I could smell the amazing brownies; I could almost taste them with the warm chocolate goo oozing out of it. Fudgy brownies are the best, when you bake them and eat them right then and there they are so gooey in the center. I remember when Alison and I made brownies the second night I was with them; we both had brownie goo on our noses.

"Right out of the oven. Bella, would you like one with milk?" Esme asked me with her kind heart.

"Yes please." I told her while staring at the brownies.

_~Flash~_

"_Bella, the brownie mix is all over the floor." My dad, Charlie laughed._

"_Now, its on you!" My 5-year-old self laughed as I threw some in his hair._

"_Bella, now I have to take a shower." Charlie sighed._

_I was laughing in return. There was brownie mix all over the floor, walls and just, everywhere. We where making brownies for our friends on the reservation. It was their sons 3__rd__ birthday. I made him a card that said Happy Birthday Jake! The 'P' was backwards. I spelled birthday wrong the 'I' and 'R' where switched and the 'D' was backwards. There really wasn't anymore mix so we bought some brownies at the little market place in town. _

"_You think this is funny? Well now you have to take a bath!" Then he gave me a big hug and put the mix in my hair._

_~Flash End~_

I smiled at the memory.

"Here is your milk and brownie Bella." Esme placed the small plate in front of the glass.

"Thanks you Esme." I said and looked up at her.

"You very welcome dear. The kids should be getting home soon." She informed me.

I ate the brownies in silence. This brought back to many memories to single out just one. Eating the warm brownie was so… homey.

The door opened up and the 'kids' piled in through the door.

"Edward I swear I won the race." Emmett shouted at him while Edward just shook his head.

"Hey Bella." Alice said with a smile and came up to hug me.

I didn't respond to that. Its not that I didn't want to answer its just, I didn't know how. It had been so long since anyone said 'Hey Bella' with a happy tone.

"Um, Esme and I made brownies, do you want one?" I asked them. They all kind of looked at each other.

"Sure thing Bella, I'll take one of those." Emmett said and walked over to the kitchen and came back moments later with a small plate and a brownie on it.

"Bella, we don't really like chocolate, Emmett is apparently the only one in the family that does." Edward said looking amused. I don't think he meant for me to hear the 'apparently' part.

"Oh, that's okay, more for Emmett and I." I smiled and looked over at Emmett who had a mouth full of brownie.

"Bella, its me and Emmett, not Emmett and I. That's way to proper." Emmett scolded me some bits of brownie fell to the floor. I can see why he thinks that.

"Right, I'm sure, but I prefer Emmett and I." I said and walked up the stairs but then I remembered a question that I wanted to ask.

"Um, can one of you tutor me or something? When I was supposed to be in middle school I had a friend who would tell me what she learned. I only know stuff up to 8th grade." I told them. They all stared at me, well not Carlisle and Esme.

"You know it's rude to stare." I glared at them.

"Sure, Edward will tutor you." Esme said. I swear I caught Esme and Edward share a brief glace, but maybe not.

"Sure, Bella, I can tutor you." Edward said.

"Give me an hour or two before we start. That is if it's okay if we start now?" I said and kind of looked down at my feet.

"We can start now." Edward said.

"Okay, thanks, just like an hour or two." I said and raced up the stairs.

I got to the room and looked around then I sat on the bed. I wasn't tired I just wanted to take a little nap. Closing my eyes I waited for sleep.

**Edward P.O.V**

The second Bella ran up the stairs Emmett spit out the brownie.

"Yuck, never again am I eating that." He said.

"Well you being you, you will have too. Now she thinks that you like chocolate so anytime she is going to give you chocolate." I heard Emmett cure under his breath as Rosalie told him the news.

"Esme, me, be her tutor are you out of your mind!" I yelled slightly.

"Edward, I can not thing of anyone else to say would do it. Emmett would only be teaching her about sex, Alice would take her on shopping field trips, and Rosalie just wouldn't. We know Jasper can't, sorry dear. That only leaves you."

"Esme, why can't you? You are home most of the day." I complained to her. I know it is not like me but, really?

"I do teach her. I teach her how to bake, cook, and everything you can't learn in school." She said. I really didn't want to but I did also.

"Fine, Esme, I will tutor her." I said and a big smile appeared on her face.

"Wonderful!" She said and went to clean the dishes.

**Bella P.O.V**

I was in a white room, white everything, even the dress that my mother was wearing.

"Honeybee, I am so glad that you chose to stay with them." My mother smiled.

"Mom, I fell like I am already part of the family. I fell like; I can trust them, a little. It's just that, there is something off about the family." I told her hoping for some guidance.

"Time will tell Honeybee. Remember that, time will always tell." Then she shimmered away in her light.

**Okay, please review. **

**Wait before you click on what ever and leave this story chapter please review and wish my sister a happy 10th birthday! Her name is Mei-li. If you want to know about the name well, its Chinese. That means beautiful. **


	8. Chapter 8:Operation study date?

**Hey everyone just like to say thanks too everyone who did review last chapter.**

**Roza-Comrade-Forever and JoanFuckingJett my sister says thanks for the happy birthdays. =D**

**Okay, on with the story.**

**Oh and if you haven't noticed in some spots I drop hints about myself in some of the chapters. **

Time will tell. My father always told me that when ever there was a question that he asked her like 'do you think it will rain?' She would always say 'time will tell.' Even before I was born, that when she was pregnant with me and dad would ask if I was a boy or girl she would just say 'time will tell'.

I agree with mom though. Like she told me time would always tell. Time always tell. My mother was smart; dad said that she knew the answer to almost everything. Just that, at the same time she didn't. I don't remember my father very much, it has been what I think is 7 years. I miss him so much. I miss my mom too, even though I only got to share one year with her.

Life is funny like that I guess. You never know how much time you have with the people you love. One week, one month, one year, one decade. Most people are lucky and get about five or more decades. I got one year with my mother and one year less then a decade with my father. I got one year with Alison and Joe. I guess I just have bad luck with family. Some people have it worse though. Some get only 8 months with family then are put in an orphanage. Maybe less then that, I guess it just depends on how long it takes the government to find the baby. At least the baby will probably get put with a family that it will be with for more then 5 decades.

I guess I can't complain. At least I know who my birth parents are. Some people don't. Those people must think about it a lot. I know that I would. I am happy I at least know who they are. I guess there are always those 'find my family' things but there are people who are adopted then brought over seas. I just can't even imagine that, doing a DNA test would be hard if you where born in one continent then brought to another continent.

A light knock on the door brought me back to reality.

"Bella, it has been 2 hours and a half, are you ready?" Edward called though the door. Looking out the corner of my eye I saw the clock, I saw that it was in fact 5:30. Esme said that dinner wont be until 7:00.

"Yea come on in." I said while brushing out my hair and striating my shirt.

Edward opened the door and came in. I am so lucky I can look at him. Oh man he is...wait what am I talking about Bella does not like boys! No need for me to get distracted.

"Okay, so I didn't know what you knew so I just though it would be best if I just had you take a test. This is so I could get a feel about what you know." He said and held up a packet of paper. It must have been at least 6 pages. Then he took out another packet that was thinner. There was packet each subject, Math, History, Science.

"So as you guessed on packet for each subject. Writing will come tomorrow. I believe you know enough for Language arts." Edward said nodding over to my copy of Wuthering Heights.

"Okay, lets start with math. Here is a calculator, ruler, and a pencil." Edward said and gave me the supplies.

There was so much. I knew some of it. I knew the palagrium theorem and how to find the area of a triangle. Lily skipped the normal six-grade math and eight-grade math. In middle school she only took seventh grade math, Algebra 1-2, and Geometry 1-2. History though, that was a class she never paid attention in. Lily was good at school but ever nerd has one class they don't do as well in. For Lily that one class was history.

"I'm done." I said giving him the math test.

"Okay, here." He said handing over the History test. Damn it.

The history test had everything, Native Americas, the Presidents, when was America discovered, the Bubonic Plague. I didn't know most of the stuff.

_America was discovered in 1667. By Christopher Columbus. _

I think that's right. I don't really know. Maybe it was 1478. Was it Abe Lincoln who wore the stove pot hat or was it Thomas Jefferson. Was he even a president? It took me longest to finish this test. Science was hard too but a lot easier then History.

When I was finished with the three tests it was 6:55. Edward had left with the test and I was getting ready for dinner.

Walking down the stairs I saw that the whole family was down stairs.

"Hello Bella, I hope you like spaghetti and meat balls." Esme said and handed me a plate of food.

"Bella, you don't have to eat at the table just don't drop your food on the carpet or spill your drink if its not water. Esme is fine with it." Emmett said.

"Um, is it okay Esme?" I asked her just to double check.

"It is fine Bella, just like Emmett said please don't drop your food." She said.

I sat down on the end of the sofa Emmett was playing a game on an X box 360.

"The kids already ate when they got home from school they had a after school snack that ended up with them eating too much." Esme explained, covering up the fact that they didn't eat. That didn't fool me though.

"Okay, that's fine." I said and ate my food. They all stayed in the living room though. Emmett and Jasper where playing a together now while Edward was what it looked like composing a song.

"What are you playing Emmett?" I asked him.

"A game about zombies taking over the world. You wouldn't understand." Emmett said and turned back.

"Really, okay show me how to." I said.

"No, why would I do that?" Emmett said while shooting a zombie.

"Emmett let Bella how to play." Esme scolded.

"Alright, okay you push this too shoot and then just use the arrow button to move, got it?" Simple, that was easy.

"Yes now can I have that Jasper?" I asked when he gave me the controller.

"Thank you." I sad and killed a zombie at the same time.

"How did you…what did you, you didn't even look at the controller." Emmett complained.

"For the first 9 years of my life I grew up with my fathers friends. They all had sons, for football games they put us in the basement. Along with a world of war craft and other crazy games." I explained.

Emmett said something under his breath. When I killed another zombie Emmett cursed under his breath.

"Sorry Emmett," I said and looked at him "but I just killed more zombies then you and you just lost your brain." I said and pointed to the T.V.

Emmett cursed under his breath.

"Bella, now that you are done do you want to come up to my room and help pick out stuff for your room?" Alice asked

"So, so you are letting me stay?" I asked.

"Of course you are almost family, you just got to sign some papers." Esme said and smiled.

"You already talked about this to the rest of the family?" I asked them. I asked this because Rosalie didn't look too happy but she also looked okay with it.

"Yes we did, every one is at least okay with it." Carlisle said.

"Really, okay, where are the papers?" I asked suddenly super exited. Out of the corner of my eyes I saw Jasper flinch.

"Right here Bella, I know that it is fast but, it just worries me that you are out there all alone with no protection." In my mine I was screaming 'lady I can do just fine on my own.' On the outside though I was smiling when she handed me the papers. The papers that make be belong to a family once again.

"_Sign the papers with a smile, I love you Honeybee."_

**Hey, so the 3****rd**** and 4****th**** paragraph hold some meaning too me. The whole thing about Lily and Math, well that's true for me. Growing up with boys, somewhat true for me. 1****st****-the beginning of 4****th**** grade there was family problems, so a classmates' family babysat me a lot. The classmates just happen to be a boy. Lots a rough housing. **

**In this story I get kind of deep along those lines. When this story ends you might feel like you know who I am and all about me. **

**Please review.**


	9. Chapter 9: Operation catch up

**Hey everyone. Here is another chapter. I am sorry it is a day late but over the weekend I had to write a paper. Boring right? Well I am glade to finish this chapter. **

**There are some facts in the A/N at the end.**

It was official; I am now Isabella Marie Cullen.

Alice took me online shopping as promised. We spent a good 5 hours in her room picking out stuff. My room is going to be green. It will be green with purple chalkboard paint dots. The purple chalk paint dots will be scattered around the room. My room was facing the East; the East wall will be solid unbreakable glass. My bed will be facing the wall window. My desk will be to the right of my bed and my closet door will be to my left. There will be three book cases next to my desk, two to the left of it and one too the right. A nice new Mac Book Pro sitting on the desk – it was a welcome to family gift- there was seven shelf's along the walls, three above my bed, three to the left, and one to the right. There was a full mirror on the closet door. Inside the closet was millions of clothes, bags, and belts, anything you could ever imagine.

"Bella, what do you think about getting your ears pierced?" Alice asked me. She was doing my hair for our new family photos.

"I don't know, I never really thought of it."

"What about getting layers in your hair?" She asked me.

"Again, Alice, I never really thought about it."

"Hum maybe we can go do that after the pictures." She said, and then continued to brush my hair out.

"Alice, Bella, come down now, its time to go." Esme, or I mean mom yelled from the bottom of the stairs.

"Come on Bella, after this lets go and get your ears pierced and get you some layered hair." Alice and pulled me out of the chair.

We reached the bottom of the stairs, we where taking Rosalie's BMW and the boys where in Edwards Volvo.

"Rose, after this we are going to take Bella to the mall and get her ears pierced and put some layers in her hair. Is that okay if you come with?" Alice asked.

"Oh Alice, that would be lovely." Esme said from the front seat.

"Fine." Rosalie said with a slight tone to her voice.

I swear I heard Esme say Rosalie with a slight annoyed tone but it was too low to be sure.

The rest of the ride to the photo-taking place was silent besides Alice who sang along with the songs on the radio.

"So Esme what photo place are we going too?" I asked.

"Oh, it is this wonderful photo place called Wings Studio. It is a family owned business. They have Studios all over America but this is the one where the family works at." Wings. That name, it was familiar.

"That's cool." I said simply.

The studio was a good-sized area. Wings Studio was a building that looked like a house. There was a balcony, a front yard, some swings, a front porch; the house was two stories. When we walked though the doors it was a house. There was a living room, a family room; stairs that lead to where was probably some bedrooms. The only way you could tell it was a studio was because of the room that probably used to be a kitchen had a sign on the door that said Dressing/Changing Room. And the small desk that was at base of the stairs. The desk had a small pony door to let people up.

"Hi, I'm Shelly Wings, I am the intern and also the daughter in law of Mr. Wings. How may I help you?" Still that name, Wings dings a bell, it is just not loud enough.

"Yes, we have an appointment, the extra premium package." Carlisle said to Shelly.

"Ah, yes, you must be the Cullen Family. Please just sit down and make yourself comfy. Mr. Wings will not be taking your pictures today and neither will his wife. Their daughter will be, she will be out in a minute." Shelly must be crazy. If all eight of us try and sit we will be on top of each other.

"No need for them to wait Shelly, I'm here." That bell in my head just got a bit louder, now I know why I recognize that name, Wings. The Wings family moved to the United Kingdom so Mr. and Mrs. Wings can learn more about photography. So that must mean their daughter is…oh! Lily!

"Oh, my, God, Bella is…is that you?" Lily yelled.

"In the flesh. I have missed you so much!" I yelled.

"Ditto!" She said and laughed. Lily, she is still looks the same.

"Right, sorry, okay, so we are going to take pictures of each of you by yourselves first. Then after that we are going to do some family shoots, then couples." Lily said putting on a serious face. It was pretty convincing until she started to laugh.

"I'm sorry, I am not a very serious person, Bella, how about you go first I can not wait to tell you about my boyfriend and everything. You have to spill as well." She said and grabbed my arm. She started to talk to herself about which bedroom set to use.

"Come on Bella, we are going to use the green bed room, what you are wearing is fine too." She said and pulled me up the stairs.

"Okay so first of, that brother of yours with the bronze hair is damn right sexy, right? Second of all, when did they take you in?" She asked.

"They took me in about a week ago. Yes he is pretty hot." I told her. Hate to admit that he is hot; it's weird because he is a brother now. Not by blood but still.

She laughed, "Not hot, sexy." we where in the green bedroom now. "Okay, so can you go sit on the bed with your feet hanging off the edge and your hand holding the post." She instructed.

"So, what about you, how is your life and what about thins boyfriend of yours?" I asked her as I went to sit on bed.

"Oh Bella, his name is Alex, he is the sweetest and hottest guy on the plant. We moved back the summer after sophomore year. I met him when I went to a burger place. He asked me if I wanted mustard or a date with him. Move a little to the left." She said then took the picture.

"That's great, so how is school now?" I asked her.

"Oh, it's good. I skipped a grade, I skipped 11th grade, Harvard, Brown, Yale, UOC and this one collage I can't remember accepted me. I think I am going to Yale, Alex got into Yale too. Go lean on the door way and look strait forward with your arms crossed." She said then took the picture.

"Alex worked so hard that he skipped 11th grade too, just to be with me. Isn't that sweet?" She asked. I told her yes then we where done.

"Okay so how about," Lily looked over the next at the list of names "Emmett?"

Emmett got up and followed her up the stairs.

Sitting in the waiting room watching them come back down and go back up wasn't that bad. When it was Edwards turn Lily winked at me and I rolled my eyes in return. The family photos where not that bad, she just told use to sit down and be natural. Couples pictures where interesting though. Every one had one but Edward and I. When it was time to go Lily gave me here phone number and I gave her mine with the other welcome gift, which was an I Phone 4. In the car ride back my phone vibrated.

**Don't forget it when I said sexy.**

It was from Lily.

_**Orphan Statistics**_

_**Every 15 SECONDS, another child becomes an AIDS orphan in Africa**_

_**Orphan Statistics**_

_**Every 15 SECONDS, another child becomes an AIDS orphan in Africa**_

_**Every DAY 5,760 more children become orphans**_

_**Every YEAR 2,102,400 more children become orphans (in Africa alone)**_

_**143,000,000 Orphans in the world today spend an average of 10 years in an orphanage or foster home**_

_**Approximately 250,000 children are adopted annually, but…**_

_**Every YEAR 14,050,000 children still grow up as orphans and AGE OUT of the system**_

_**Every DAY 38,493 children AGE OUT**_

_**Every 2.2 SECONDS, another orphan child AGES OUT with no family to belong to and no place to call home**_

_**In Ukraine and Russia 10% -15% of children who age out of an orphanage commit suicide before age 18.**_

_**60% of the girls are lured into prostitution. 70% of the boys become hardened criminals**_

_**Every DAY 5,760 more children become orphans**_

_**Every YEAR 2,102,400 more children become orphans (in Africa alone)**_

_**143,000,000 Orphans in the world today spend an average of 10 years in an orphanage or foster home**_

_**Approximately 250,000 children are adopted annually, but…**_

_**Every YEAR 14,050,000 children still grow up as orphans and AGE OUT of the system**_

_**Every DAY 38,493 children AGE OUT**_

_**Every 2.2 SECONDS, another orphan child AGES OUT with no family to belong to and no place to call home**_

_**In Ukraine and Russia 10% -15% of children who age out of an orphanage commit suicide before age 18.**_

_**60% of the girls are lured into prostitution. 70% of the boys become hardened criminals**_

**So I really do hope that you read the orphan statistics. I am part of the lucky bunch that got adopted XD **

**Love what you got.**

**Please review.**


	10. Chapter 10: Operation feelings

**Hey it's another chapter. More facts at the bottom, they are sad yes, but they will open up your eyes. **

It has been a week since the photos where taken. I haven't seen Lily since then; I talked to her though. I rather talk then text, when you text you don't hear the other ones voice.

Alice had taken me to the mall, the needle has stabbed my ears and my hair has been layered. Edward was not very happy about it but then Emmett just made a stupid joke to shut him up.

I talked to my mother 3 days ago and I plan on talking to her again today. I can't make it happen, even though I wish I could, she just comes to me. It is nice to know she cares.

There was a light knock on my bedroom door. "Bella, will you come down stairs?" It was Esme.

"I will be down in a sec." I told her earning her retreating footsteps.

The light steps Esme took soothes me some how. Just knowing that there is someone who cares about me. Knowing that I have a family who – I hope – loves me. That they would do anything to protect me and keep me safe, I hope.

I stepped away from the mirror. I tend to stand there and just look at my reflection for hours. I am not being vein I am examining my self. Sometimes I will lean in and look at my ears. Other times I will pull at my hair. I do this out of awe. It is crazy to me; I don't look like a rat anymore. No, I look like an everyday teenage girl. I feel different also, feeling clean is weird, I mean sometimes I would find a bathroom in a Plaid Pantry and 'wash' my hair.

Making my way down the stairs I saw Esme and Carlisle.

"Bella, there you are, we have something important to tell you." Carlisle said. The way he was rubbing his wife's knee could mean two things. One is that it was in a loving way. Two that there is something horrible and he is just telling her that it is okay. I hope it is reason one.

"Bella, Edward had told us that you are learning well and so much. You know enough to be enrolled in school. You can be enrolled as a sophomore. We know that it should be a junior but we think it would be nest to enroll you as a sophomore. We hope that it is okay with you." I was wrong it was for the second reason. This is horrible, high school! I don't want to go to high school. Being brought in on the social structure of a high school is like death. Being torn down by the awful popular people. Choosing where to sit said everything too, sit with the nerds and get a good GPA or sit with the popular people and know everything about everyone.

"Thanks, that's great." I said.

"You don't…never mind, that's wonderful." Esme said.

I went upstairs back to my room. I only had about 10 minutes before Edward knocked on my door.

"Bella, Esme wanted me to tell you that you are starting school in a week, and I wanted to give you something." He handed me book. Flipping though the pages I saw that the pages were blank, there where only lines.

"I thought that with you starting school you would want to write your thoughts down." Edward said.

"Thank you, Edward." I said to him as he walked out the door.

I held the book to my chest and I sat down at the desk and took out a pencil.

_Dear …Maggie_

_I met so many people when I was on the streets. Every time you met a new person you make a new friend and your heart grows another inch. Every time you _

_Ben is the first person I met on the streets. He was nice, I was only 13 and he was 16. He showed her a few tricks and tips. He was the one who showed her how to use my 'big eyes' to get a place to stay for the night. I don't know where he is but one morning I woke up and he wasn't across from me. There was a note that said he had to leave and he was sorry._

_Sara, she was a nice girl who was new. She was 12 when I met her, and I was 13 it was 3 weeks after Ben left. I showed her the ropes. She told me that she left home because her father sexual abuses her. A few weeks after she left to b on her own, she said she wanted to find a job. Then a week after that I saw in the newspaper that I got from the trash that she was rapped then beaten to death from her father. Her father must have found her._

_Then there was Jessie and her parents. Her parents always sang on the same corner of Main Street in Grand Rapids, Minnesota. I met her when I just turned 14 and Jessie was 16. Her parents and her where kicked out of their apartment because they couldn't pay the rent on time. Even with the mom working three jobs and the dad working two. Jessie was making some money holding a sign that pointed to Super Cuts. She was put in jail for trying to sell her body to make some good money so they could get their house back. Then after that her parents died from freezing to death. _

_Zach was a boy I met in Eau Claire, Wisconsin. I was 15 at the time and he was 14. His mother and father back home physically abused him. Sometimes he would go back home to visit them. He wanted to go home but his parents scared him. He would often do drugs to numb the pain of knowing his parents didn't love him. He got into a fight in a back ally and was shoot by a drunken man. In the papers it said that his parents loved him dearly and that it was their fault he was dead. _

_Like I said, I met a lot of interesting and nice people I met, all of them had sad stories. All of them where great people who didn't deserve any of what happened to them. I had met more then that of course. There was the cop that tried to catch me. There was the guy I stole a coat from. There were all the families that let me stay with them. There was little girl who asked me if I was okay. She was a nice girl until her mother yelled at me and called me a dirty kidnapper. That led to a nice visit from the cop from the doughnut shop. _

_This new life is confusing. I hope Ben is alive and okay, because if he is I will find him and help him. If Sara, Zach or Jessie and her family where alive then I would help them. Then again I don't know if Jessie is alive. She could still be in jail. _

_I feel like the one who are homeless are the ones who are strong. The ones with homes are week and frail, not physically but mentally. Being out on the streets is like being in a boxing ring where you never win or lose but you keep leveling up. You don't even get to sleep on the street. You might get a few hours but then a guard will come yelling at you. You get those few rare nights in some random house. For me I got a lot of those, well more then most people. The change for me is big and scarier then anything I have faced on the streets. _

_Till next time… I guess._

_~Bella_

I put the journal down by my bedside table. The book was by its self on the little table. Looking over at the clock I discovered that it was 10:07, time for bed.

I changing into my nice warm pajamas and got in bed.

**1. There are an estimated 100 million children living in the streets in the world today.**

**2. Children living on the streets are especially vulnerable to victimization, exploitation, and the abuse of their civil and economic rights.**

**A 'Child of the Streets': Children who have no home but the streets, and no family support. They move from place to place, living in shelters and abandoned buildings. **

**A 'Child on the street': Children who visit their families regularly and might even return every night to sleep at home, but spends most days and some nights on the street because of poverty, overcrowding, sexual or physical abuse at home. **

**Part of a Street Family: These children live on sidewalks or city squares with the rest of their families. They may be displaced due to poverty, wars, or natural disasters. The families often live a nomadic life, carrying their possessions with them. Children in this case often work on the streets with other members of their families. **

**Drug use by children on the streets is common as they look for means to numb the pain and deal with the hardships associated with street life. Studies have found that up to 90 percent of street children use psychoactive substances, including medicines, alcohol, cigarettes, heroin, cannabis, and readily available industrial products such as shoe glue.**

**Facts are from the site below.**

**Read more about: **

**Love you family and friends because you never know when they will be gone.**


	11. Chapter 11: Operation high school

"Hello, I'm Isabella Cullen, it's my first day." I said lady at the front desk.

"Oh, you're the new member to the Cullen family, this is so exiting here is your schedule dear." She said happily then handed me a packet of papers.

"Now, each of your teachers have to sign this but other then that go ahead. Wait, never mind the packet I gave you is extra courses and clubs and teams. Do you cheer, of maybe you play chess…" The nice…talkative lady went on and on about clubs and teams. "Oh, I am going to make you late. Here is your locker combination and number. Have a great day." She smiled and waved as I walked out of the office and down the hall.

"So, if it isn't the new girl." Said a fake blond who looks like she was trying to copy Rosalie.

"I'm Bella, Bella Cullen." I said and held out my hand.

"Cullen, well then, how would you like to sit with us today at lunch?" She offered nodding behind her where a bunch of other girls where.

"Um, no thanks I think I am going to sit with my family." I said and opened my locker.

"Oh, well if you change your mind no need to ask." She said and walked away followed by the other girls.

"Don't mind her, that's just Lauren and her right hand girl Jessica and their followers. Oh, sorry I'm Angela." Angela said and held out her hand and I took it.

"Hey, I'm Bella, you wouldn't happen to know where room 207 is?" I asked her.

"Can I see that?" She asked and pointed to my schedule, looking it over. "I have almost every class with you apart from 2nd period. Come on, let's go." She took my hand and we went up to the second floor.

"Late again Angela, who is this?" The teacher, Mr. Brow said.

"Oh, sorry Mr. Brow and this is your new student Bella Cullen." Angela said and pointed to me.

"Ah, I see Ms. Cullen take a seat next to Angela. Oh, and I always asked them if they prefer their first name or last." Mr. Brow said.

"Oh, um first." I said and sat down.

"Okay Bella here are your books." Mr. Brow said and gave me a bunch of big books.

"Um, thanks." I said and started to listen to his speech on the famous Da Vinci paintings.

**:::o.O.o:::**

"So Bella how was your morning classes?" Emmett asked.

"They where fine." I said and shrugged.

"That's good." He said.

"I was um, invited to go sit with Jessica and Lauren." I said casually only to be met with Rosalie jumping up and standing over Jessica and Lauren.

"Listen here you no good fake, I want you to leave my sister alone." Rosalie yelled her arms going in all ways.

"I...I…I…I…" Lauren said unsure what to say.

"That's what I thought." Rosalie said and nodded walking back over to the table.

"The nerve, they think they can just go up to anyone and invite them to sit with them? Bella, don't ever talk to them, if you have ever scene Mean Girls which I am should had, thank you Emmett. They are like the stuff popular freak plastic fakes." While Rosalie warned me about them Angela slowly walked up to our table.

"Um, excuse me but um, Bella, I was wondering if you needed any help getting to Health." Angela said in a small voice only looking at me but sometimes her eyes would wonder over to Emmett then she would look scared.

"Yea sure lets head to health." I said and got up and followed Angela.

"How was lunch?" I asked her.

"Oh, it was good the usual for me is sitting outside under a tree." She said while we walked down the stairs.

As we walked down the stairs a boy walked right into us. He had dark hair and was well built with a football shirt on.

"Oh, sorry…" he said.

"Angela, and its, okay." She said and picked up her books.

"Well, sorry again Angela." He said and she looked dazed. "Oh, right, I'm Ben. Well got to go." He said and took off up the stairs.

"I think Angela got a crush." I said lightly and smiled.

"I do not, okay maybe a little." She said and laughed. "He would never go out with me though, he is on the JV football team, the couches are thinking of moving him to the V football team though."

"You never know things happen." I said with a knowing smile.

"Oh, and how would you know this?" She asked.

"Angela, I have lived on the street for the past seven years and now I am back on my feet with a good family? Who would have ever thought it was possible?" I said and laughed lightly.

"True, true, but this is high school." She said and laughed.

"That is true."

**:::o.O.o:::**

"So how was your first day of school?" Esme asked as I came home with Alice and Edward.

"It was fine. How was your day?" I asked.

"It was good, I watered some plants I planted some new ones." She said.

"Well I am going to go and do homework I guess." I said and walked up to me room.

It was the first time I have ever done homework in a long time. I felt weird doing it. After that I fell asleep quickly.

"_Honeybee how was your first day of high school." My mother asked me._

"_It was good mom." I said and smiled._

"_I like this Angela girl, she is nice she has a good soul, everything she does means well." She said._

"_Thanks good, I like her, I don't like Lauren or Jessica though, and they are so mean." I said and scolded at the ground._

"_Bella, no one is that bad, they all have a soul and what they do has a reason. I bet you that right now some one is treating them or doing something to show them that it is okay to mistreat others." She said and smiled. "Jessica gets that gossiping habit from her mother. Lauren, she has grown up with her father cursing up a storm and her mother always yelling is taking a tale on her." _

"_Well, that doesn't give them any right mom." I said._

"_Everyone and everything has a reason." _

**Okay so I just now realized that I messed up the link for more stuff about homeless children around the world. Here is the link.**

**http : / www . cyc-net . org / cyc-online / cycol-0904-Homelessness . html **

**++ Okay so if anyone who reads The Runaways reads Blue Jay then just to let you know I will take down that story because I don't like having incomplete story's that I don't wish to continue up. I feel that if some one did read it they would be annoyed that they don't get to know anything more then from where it had left off. ++**

**++ I have a banner up for The Runaway ++**

**++ Soon I plan to remodel the blog thing for my stories because I find what I have now too annoying. ++**

**++ I am working on two new stories right now and I do not know which one I should do. Please read the clip from the story and vote on the poll on my fanfiction profile ++**

**http : / bloominglilyxyz . blogspot . com/**

**++ Last of all, Merry Christmas, or Happy Holidays to all ++ **


	12. Chapter 12: Operation 103 D

**Hey everyone sorry it has been three days since I update but you know why. Christmas. I hope you all had a great Holiday.**

**Edward Point of View**

"Oh dear, she didn't sound to happy about school. Did anything happen to Bella at school?" Esme asked looking at us.

_Edward I know you don't lie much. What happen at school today?_

"No, not really I mean oh course there was the usual new kid stuff. The talking, pointing, whispering and you know, nothing new, nothing we haven't been all been though a million times." I said slightly, I mean doesn't everyone go though that at some point in their life?

"Edward it is very much different for a human. Bella isn't as used to it as you all are. The last time Bella was the new kid was when she was 10 she is 17 now. Now, Bella is a smart and sharp girl but being in sophomore classes and a sophomore grade when you are 17 and supposed to be a junior? It must be worse." Esme said worried now and glancing up at the stairs then back to my sisters, brothers and I.

"Bella is strong she can handle it. It is all blow away in no more then a month." Emmett said.

"Yeah, she was real strong so strong that I didn't have to beat up those two airheads for her." Rosalie said annoyed slightly.

"Bulling, oh no, I think we should home school her." Esme said and covered her mouth slightly when she said bulling.

"We already are home schooling her almost, all this extra stuff is bound to make her go insane." I said with a slight bit oh humor.

"We should wait for Carlisle before we decide anything." Jasper said.

"Carlisle will be here in 10 seconds." Alice whispered.

I turned to her and I saw her eyes closed she was trying to find Bella's future. Glimpse and flashes where all she could see.

"Hello my dear." Carlisle walked though the door and gave Esme a sweet kiss then looked at us all.

_Edward, what is going on?_

"Carlisle, we are debating if we should let Bella continue with public school or if we should just home school her." I filled him in and he turned thoughtful as I told him everything that we have said while he was on his way home.

"Well, it seems that Lauren and Jessica will be a problem but other then that it seems fine. If we where to take Bella out of public schools she won't have that experience. She needs to make friends, human friends. Angela is a good start; hopefully Bella will build of that and get more friends. I say we let her continue with the public schools." With that Carlisle got _the _glare from Esme.

"Fine then." Esme said and went up stairs to work on some blue prints of a new house to calm her down.

"That went well." Carlisle muttered.

"Edward, can I speak with you for a moment private?" Jasper asked me.

I shrugged "Okay," I said.

We left the house and ran away from the house not wanting anyone to hear out private conversation.

"Okay Edward, I wished to speak with you alone because I am getting some different feelings from you now. I feel a lust from you, is there anything you would like to talk about?" Jasper asked looking my strait in the eyes.

I feel a lust, I am drawn to her Jasper, and I cannot stop it. I'm scared Jasper, for her, for me. I can hurt her Jasper, I am a monster and she doesn't even know it! It kills me Jasper, it really does." I let everything out almost.

"Edward, she feels the same thing to you, she feels that lust too. She doesn't notice it for some reason but you have to come fourth and tell her." Jasper said.

"I know that I should but I don't know how I should." I said

"How about you just take her to your special place and then you tell her." Jasper suggested.

"Alright, I will this weekend." I said.

**Bella Point of View**

I don't feel good. My eyes hurt when the sun shined though a little crack in the curtains. My nose was stuffy and I felt tired.

"Bella, are you… oh no, you are not going to school today." Alice said holding open my door.

"No I'm fine," Alice looked at me questionably. "Really I'm fine." I said but I sneezed and coughed at least 10 times while doing so.

"Oh no you don't you stay right here and sleep I am going to get Esme and Carlisle." Alice and dashed out the room to get my new parents.

"Okay, we got the thermometer. Carlisle had to go to work early." Esme said and put the thermometer in my mouth. When it beeped she pulled it out.

"Hum, 103 degrees sorry Bella but you my dear are staying in bed. How about I go and make you some chicken soup. While you wait Alice will get you and Otter pop. Something cold so you don't burn up." Esme said and Alice was off to get me an Otter pop.

"Here you go Bella. I didn't know what flavor you wanted so I just got you a pink one. I hope that's okay with you." Alice said with a smile.

"Yeah that is totally fine." I said and took the Otter pop.

"I haven't had on of these in years!" I exclaimed and sucked on the flavorful frozen juice. I swear I saw Alice gag.

"Alice, dear you have to get to school, Edward is in the garage waiting for you with Jasper. Bella, you soup is almost ready." Esme said peeking her head though the door.

"Okay Esme, bye Bella see you after school." Alice said and left my room.

"Great, now I am home… and not at school." I huffed to myself.

A few seconds later Esme walked into my room and gave me the warm bowl of chicken soup.

"Thank you… mom." I said and I swear I saw Esme smile.

"You're welcome Bella dear, feel better. If you need anything I will be outside in the garden." She said and left to give some privacy.

I took out… my… laptop and booted it up.

"At least I have you." I said quietly.

I started to look up random stuff when my phone buzzed.

"Hello?" I asked into the phone.

"Bella, Bella, I need help." She said quietly with fear in her voice.

"Lily, what…what do you mean? Lily you're scaring me." I said.

"Bella, help me. I… I'm in the ally behind the… cheese factory on… Broad St." After that we where disconnected but I swear I heard her scream a bit before we where disconnected.

"ESME!" I yelled as loud as I could.

**I hope you liked that. **

**As a Christmas present to me will you all please update? **

**I need to know what you all think about what I write.**

**Friends Forever: A party kills their friend. A psycho all most kills their other friend. The murder is still watching them. One of them is going crazy. People are being accused. Friends turning against each other, but will they all ways be friends forever? **

**Cotton Blood: The toy factory is not always fun. When you buy a toy from the Cullen Toy Factory you are buying a slave. If you find some blood in your teddy bears stuffing don't be surprised. When the Edward Cullen needs a date he gets his father to ask a worker he has had his eyes on. Only had she bled too much to love him?**

**Please vote on the Poll for which one I should post first. I will end up posting them both but the Poll also helps me know if people will read the stories too. If you want to read a short clip from the stories look at the blog – Link on fanfiction profile -.**


	13. Chapter 13: Operation triple V

**Hey everyone. Thank you for the reviews for the last chapter. Even though I wrote update when I meant to write review. Thank you very much.**

**Goodbye 2011 and hello 2012, what can I say about 2011. The world didn't end. I have had some great times this year and some bad. Well I guess that's it, so once again I bid my farewells to 2011 and well 2012 with a hug. **

**There will be some more facts at the end. Then the poll information too of course. In the A/N at the end I will add something new to the Poll information too.**

**Edward Point of View**

The principle was just seconds away from our table in the back of the cafeteria.

"Your mother called the office and said that you all needed to come home, immediately." Mr. Greene said giving us one of those principle official looks.

"Why do we need to go home?" Emmett asked.

"I don't know something about a close family friend emergency." Well Mr. Greene could have just said that at first. The second he said that we where all up and in the cars in seconds.

"What do you think it is?" Rosalie asked Alice.

"Its Bella, she is okay but her friend Lily is in trouble. Its fuzzy but I see someone standing over her. Its one of our own kind." Alice said holding her fingertips to her temple.

"Alice what time is this going to happen?" I asked.

"Just a moment ago Lily called Bella. Lily told Bella that she was behind the Cheese factory on Broad Street. By the time we get there Lily will already be dead." Alice said

"Oh no, what about Bella, Lily and Bella have been best friends and hey just found each other again. Bella is going to be crushed." Jasper said, as we pulled in.

When we walked in the Carlisle was already home. Esme and Bella where sitting on the couch. Esme was comforting Bella. Bella had tears streaming down her face and she was sniffling.

"Its one of our own kind." Alice whispered to low for Bella to hear."

"Oh, t… thank… y… you for com… coming. We should… we should go now." Bella said standing up slowly looking so fragile, it was almost as if she where to fall over.

"Bella, we think that you should stay with Esme, at home. If Lily is in poor condition we don't think it would be good." Carlisle said sharing a brief look at the rest of us.

"Okay, thank you for… for doing this for me." She said quickly.

When she said that we rushed out the door and piled into Jeep and my Volvo.

"Emmett you know where the Cheese factory is right? You know the one on Broad Street?" Alice asked in a rush.

"No, I don't." Emmett said.

"Then get out of the drivers seat!" Alice yelled and buckled in the drivers seat forcing Emmett to the back.

We took off to the Cheese factory. Alice was, of course in the lead. Some how she managed to weave through the sea of cars on the streets. We reached the Cheese factory in about 3 and half a minute, 3 minutes, 31 seconds to be exact.

"Well, look at what the cat dragged in, the group of untrue vampires." Said the first vampire his name was James.

"Hum…let us finish our meal please. What are you going to do we all ready have her, all we need to do is snap that little neck of hers." The female, Victoria said. Lily started to squirm her eyes where closed with hot tears streaming down her face.

"Let me go! Please… let me go." Lily started to yell.

"Oh shut up you pathetic human." Victoria said again. The third male, Laurent was quiet.

"Come on James, there is seven of us and only three of you, one of witch doesn't look like he wants to fight." I said.

"Laurent, you traitor." Victoria said turning to him.

"There is no point, Victoria. The boy only speaks the truth, seven of them and three of us." He said and sat down on a near by empty box.

"Fine then, Laurent, Victoria we shall go and let these human lovers take the girl there are more humans from where that comes from." James and ran followed by Victoria and Victoria only.

"I am sorry about James and Victoria. I must warn you though; James will want to get back at you for disturbing his meal. I must go." Laurent said and took of in the opposite direction of Victoria and James.

"What, you… you are the… the Cullen family. You… your vampires and you… you… your have Bella! What did you do to her?" Lily yelled and stood up suddenly but fell back down just as fast.

"It is okay Lily, we won't hurt you in any way. Bella is safe with us, we only hunt animals." Alice reassured her.

"Does… does Bella know?" Lily said you could tell she was feeling small now.

"No she doesn't, you can not tell her, it is against the rules. No human is allowed to know." Jasper said sternly.

"Okay, I swear on my life that I will not tell anyone." She said and held up her left hand.

"Oops, wrong hand." She said and held up her other hand.

"Thank you Lily, we will need you to be around our family more, for your safety. If others found out about you they would kill you. If that information came across the wrong vampires we would all be killed even Bella." Carlisle said.

"But Bella doesn't know." Lily said now shocked at the news.

"True but they would think she does and end her." Rosalie said.

"Well I'll be damned, I thought Bella was unlucky. Man oh man, if Bella and I where on a plane together our bad luck would crash it." Lily said.

"Oh, trust me. Bella and you could destroy this state and all surrounding states if you combined the luck you two have." Emmett said and laughed.

"You could say that," Lily said.

"Okay well Lily did they hurt you in any way other then scare you a bit?" Carlisle asked.

"They tossed me around a bit, I think that one blond dude threw me against a wall. I don't really remember though because I was just about to pass out but when I felt that I woke up. I know it doesn't make any sense but that's really how I remember it." She said looking at us. Through Jaspers thought I could tell she wasn't lying.

"Okay then, well I would like to take you home with us to check you out to make sure you are okay. Also so Bella can make sure you are alright." Carlisle said.

"Thank you for doing this. For taking in Bella I mean. Bella really deserves it. She seemed kind of… bold when you first met her probably and she still probably is. Under all that she is will be the nicest person you ever meet." Lily said and from that I could tell that Bella and Lily where truly best friends.

**DID YOU KNOW? : In the United State Crime rate was 10,329,135 out of 308,745,538 people? 1,246,248 of the 10,329,135 are violent crimes. 14,748 out of 10,329,135 are murder. 84,767 out of 10,329,135 is forcible rape. 778,901 out of 10,329,135 is aggravated assault.**

**To learn more and my source for these facts are from: http:/www . disastercenter . com / crime / **

**Friends Forever: A party kills their friend. A psycho all most kills their other friend. The murder is still watching them. One of them is going crazy. People are being accused. Friends turning against each other, but will they all ways be friends forever? **

**Cotton Blood: The toy factory is not always fun. When you buy a toy from the Cullen Toy Factory you are buying a slave. If you find some blood in your teddy bears stuffing don't be surprised. When the Edward Cullen needs a date he gets his father to ask a worker he has had his eyes on. Only had she bled too much to love him?**

**Please vote on the Poll for which one I should post first. I will end up posting them both but the Poll also helps me know if people will read the stories too. Also both stories will be like this one by that I mean both of them I am going to have facts about each. If you want to read a short clip from the stories look at the blog – Link on fanfiction profile -. **

**Please tell me what you think. **


	14. Chapter 14: Operation I Love

**Hey everyone so here is yet another chapter it is a little bit late but not by much, the think is being in a math that is way higher then my grade sucks so it is harder. Well so I am trying to spend a little more time on that and a little less on this. My updates will still be a least once a week.**

**Just stuff about the poll again but there is some cool stuff on charities!**

I was sitting in Edwards room with him listening to the calming sound of classical music. It was the weekend now and I was finally over my fever. Never in all my years of being homeless and a runaway had I ever been sick. Emmett came up with a nickname for me, he calls me Runaway now. Alice and Rose do it to sometimes too. Rosalie is warming up slightly I don't know what changed but it was something. Lily comes over more now.

Lily she acts different though. Every five minutes she looks over her shoulder. Alex broke up with her because she spent too much time with us. She cried for hours but she just kept telling me that she guest it wasn't meant to be. Every time someone touches her she would flinch.

"Bella do you want to go hiking with me?" He asked suddenly.

"Sure, will finally get see where you go when you say you need to go hiking or be by yourself?" I asked.

"Yeah I guess." He said and left the room.

**~o.0.o~**

"Edward this is not a trail." I said bluntly looking at the green around me.

"Your right it isn't here let me carry you." Edward said and held out his hands.

"I don't know, I'm not under weight anymore so I am a lot heavier." I said.

"I don't think that will be a problem." He said and scooped me up like I weighed nothing.

Getting there was quick and fast.

"Okay we're here." Like I said it was quick

"Where are we?" I asked there was nothing but trees that I could see.

"It's just up ahead nothing more then 10 feet. I had to put you down my arms where getting tired." Some how I knew I should be offended but something told me that he was lying.

"Okay, well you better watch me Edward I might fall." I told him jokingly.

So he did. He watched me the whole time, the whole 10 feet. Walking through the green forest and almost tripping was worth it. It was beautiful. I wouldn't call it a meadow but I wouldn't call it small opening. There was dozens of wild flowers pink, blue, purple, yellow, red and orange. The grace was a perfect vibrant green. There was a little sun but not a lot because a cloud was about to cover it.

"Edward, it is beautiful." I said turning to him.

"Yeah it is." He agreed.

"So what is it you wanted to tell me?" I asked him.

"I never said I wanted to tell you anything."

"Oh come on, 'Bella do you want to go hiking with me' really Edward really what is it?" I asked.

"Okay I bought you out here for two reasons. The second one I need your help with. The first one is a question. So will you go out with… me." He said bluntly.

"Like on a date?" I asked still shocked.

"Yes, like on a date." He said.

"Well okay." I agreed.

"Okay so now I need you to come here." He said.

"No, you come here" I said being stubborn. So he did, he walked over to me.

"Okay so what is it." I asked hoping it was what I thought.

"Come closer." He asked me.

"No, you." I said and he did. He stepped closer so that he was only a few small inches from me. Edward towered over me at 6'3 as where I was at 5'4. I looked up at him though my lashes.

Edward leaned in a little closer… that's when something caught my eye something's sparkling. I took a step back and I saw what it was.

"Edward, do you have _glitter_ on?" I asked him touching his check.

"No I don't have glitter on." He said tensing.

"Then why are you sparkling?" I asked in disbelief.

"Bella, calm down." I heard Jasper said as he appeared from behind Edward. After Jasper everyone else slowly started to appear.

They where all looking at each other having a silent conversation. I only heard a few words: she, needs, know, and what. The words meant nothing to me.

"Okay Bella there is something that you need to know." My new dad said to me.

"What is it?" I asked him.

"This might change what you think about us but it might not." He told me.

"Just tell me already" I demanded now just wanting to hear it.

"Okay, well we, we are vampires."

**If you are into charities and stuff check out Invisible Children a non-profit. My school is doing a thing for it. When it is for schools they call it Schools for Schools. To learn more what this:**

**http : / /vimeo . com / 3765611**

**If you know someone who is a teacher tell them that their school could do this. www. invisiblechildren . com**

**For this my school is just donating books, all we have to do is donate 6 books each for the any level 10 and above. ( In good condition. ) Here is the link for how to do the book drive for collage and high school: **

**http:/ / www . invisiblechildren . com / bookdrive**

**Schools for Schools page: http:/ /s4s . invisiblechildren . com/**

**Friends Forever: A party kills their friend. A psycho all most kills their other friend. The murder is still watching them. One of them is going crazy. People are being accused. Friends turning against each other, but will they all ways be friends forever? **

**Cotton Blood: The toy factory is not always fun. When you buy a toy from the Cullen Toy Factory you are buying a slave. If you find some blood in your teddy bears stuffing don't be surprised. When the Edward Cullen needs a date he gets his father to ask a worker he has had his eyes on. Only had she bled too much to love him?**

**Please vote on the Poll for which one I should post first. I will end up posting them both but the Poll also helps me know if people will read the stories too. Also both stories will be like this one by that I mean both of them I am going to have facts about each. If you want to read a short clip from the stories look at the blog – Link on fanfiction profile -.**

**Please tell me what you think with a review.**


	15. Chapter 15: Operation pick up pieces

**Hey everyone. There is some facts and I am adding two stories to the poll. I will end up doing them all unless one doesn't get any votes.**

The wind changed at that second that they said they where vampires. They have to be joking vampires? What's next werewolf's are real? When Lily was in seventh grade she told me about how she had to write a paper on a mythical creator. Of course she picked vampires. They where blood drinkers, immortal, impossibly fast, strong, cold at the touch and no sleep people. How could I not have seen it? Every time they passed on dinner claiming not to be hungry was because they didn't eat. The early morning hikes…

"You, you mean like bloodsucking, live forever vampires?" I asked them backing away slowly.

"Yes Bella, we are vampires but we will not hurt you." Carlisle said holding his hands up like I'm the cop and he's the bad guy.

"Um…oh! Ha, ha, ha, you got me." I said laughing hopping that they where joking. I was just over thinking it.

They looked at me with a poker face and my laugher died out.

"Oh… well okay um…" I said.

"Bella we swear to it we will not hurt you. You can ask your friend Lily." Esme said.

"Lily she knows? That call, that call… was it because…" I asked.

"Yes Lily knows and yes it is because of one of us. Lily was almost… killed because one of our kind was thirsty. Lily is okay though she is fine." Carlisle explained.

"Okay, the whole coffin thing, and burning by sin. That garlic also it isn't real right?" I asked.

"It is all myths. We sparkle in the sun though." Edward said.

"Wait so vampires _sparkle?" _I asked him.

"Yes we sparkle." Emmett sighed wishing that it were something cooler.

That's when I remembered one of my earlier thoughts.

"Bella we only drink animal blood we promise we will not kill you." Alice said.

"Okay, okay I trust you." I said.

"You shouldn't trust us Bella! Are you insane? We are killers. I wanted to kill you so bad that first day. I wanted to drain you dry." Edward yelled and then I realized that he snapped. Edward had just told me that he wanted to go out with me and now he is calling me insane? What is this?

"Okay, okay so you want me to walk away right now. You want me to runaway screaming for my life?" I asked confused now, did he want me to stay or to go?

"No, I… can I talk to her in private?" He asked looking down and to the side. Edward was obviously directing it to the family.

They all turned away and ran one after another and impossible speed. Once the family was gone Edward turned back to me.

"Bella, I do not want you to go but you should go. It would be safer for you. We are all killers. Bella if you took the strongest human you know and double their strength by 1,000 then you would only reach half of how strong we are." I didn't understand what he wanted now.

"Edward I am not going anywhere. I have never felt more at home then the past month." It might not mean much because I never really had a home.

"Listen to me Bella I am drawn to you for two reasons one good and one bad. The bad is to kill you the good is because I just feel whole when I am with you." Okay so Edward admits it he wants me.

"Edward please do not look at the bad look at the good and only the good." I asked him.

"Bella just let me take you home sleep on it please." He asked.

"Okay, I will sleep on it. Just don't count on me changing my mind." I told him.

**~o.0.o~**

I almost feel asleep the second I hit the bed.

"_Bella dear come and join me for some tea." The sound of my mothers voice floated though the green valley full of wild flowers. All the colors of the rainbow, blue, purple, yellow, red, pink, blue orange and colors I didn't even think where possible._

_Seeing my mom sitting there on her favorite white daisy baby blue background picnic blanket made me so happy. Dad told me how mom told him about being pregnant with me while on that picnic blanket. How my dad proposed to her on that blanket. My mother even had a little baby golden retriever in her hands. _

"_This little girl was just wondering around the blank plains like all of us and I took her in. I named her Hailey. Honeybee did you know that if you ever got a sister I would have name her that?" My mother asked me petting the golden puppy. _

"_Mom you knew that they where vampires didn't you?" I asked her sitting down on the blanket._

"_I did know. Bella dear they are telling you the true they will not hurt you one bit you are completely safe." My mother said looking up and me._

"_That's not what I am worrying about mom. It's Edward mom I just… I'm so confused right now does he want to be with me does he not want me anywhere near me?" I asked crying slightly looking down and biting my lip. _

_My mom got up and set Hailey down, "Oh no, no Honeybee." She said holding onto my arms. "Edward wants you he wants to be with he loves you two are soul mates I asked the spirits my self dear. Edward is a just a protective person. Its his nature." _

"_I know, I know it's just so annoying I mean he says one thing and then says the opposite later on in the day. What does he want mom." I still cried._

"_Its okay baby really, you have great things ahead of you. Just wait Honeybee what do I always say?" She asked pulling away slightly so she could look at me right in the eyes._

"_Time will tell." I said lightly._

"_What was that I didn't hear you?" She asked again._

"_Time will tell!" I yelled and laughed as she laughed._

"_Good, see just wait and the puzzle pieces will fall into place soon. The pieces will spell out words and show a picture on where you should be and what will happen, your personal reason why to live." She said whipping some tears away from laughing to hard._

"_Okay, okay I love you mom." I said and hugged her._

"_You too and to get you started on finding you why here is your first piece." She said and gave me a puzzle piece. It was a sold multi green corner piece. "Oh and a bag to keep them in."_

_My mom handed me a black and light blue velvet pouch. She started to shimmer and flash as she gave it too me._

"_See you soon Honeybee, good luck." She said and she was gone._

I woke up and head turned to my bedside table. There was a multi green corner puzzle piece and a black and light blue pouch next to it.

_Honeybee,_

_The first piece was easy Bee the rest… not as easy but still not hard. When you do something that leads up to the end where your eyes line up too one piece will be there. _

_I love you so much my Honeybee,_

_Mommy_

**DID YOU KNOW: That on average 50% of all marriages end in divorce. Now I know that most of you know this but have you ever thought of it like this. That means that if you have 20 friends 10 of those friends parents marriage will end in a divorce. Then once all those 20 friends are married 10 of their marriages will end in divorce. Now this is from personal experience but I have friends that only know about 2 people with parents that are not divorced. My parents are split also. 22% of men stray from their married lives at least once. 14% of women have at least one affair during their married lives. I have been there and I know what it is like. If you know a person who is going through that and you want to know how to help them. From my experiment treat them normally and just don't bring it up unless they want to talk about it. Ask them at least 3 times a day if they want to talk about it. **

**I am thinking about adding 2 other stories to the list too.**

**I haven't finished writing the first chapter for either of them but I am close.**

**Your Gone – Edward is the only human in a vampire family. New in town Bella falls in love with him. When the time comes for him to change Edward must leave… forever. The only problem is, is that Bella is pregnant.**

**My life support – The story of Bella and Lily.**

**Those three stories will be added to the poll only I don't have a first chapter written yet. I am changing it so that you can vote for the two stories you want to see the most.**

**Friends Forever: A party kills their friend. A psycho all most kills their other friend. The murder is still watching them. One of them is going crazy. People are being accused. Friends turning against each other, but will they all ways be friends forever? **

**Cotton Blood: The toy factory is not always fun. When you buy a toy from the Cullen Toy Factory you are buying a slave. If you find some blood in your teddy bears stuffing don't be surprised. When the Edward Cullen needs a date he gets his father to ask a worker he has had his eyes on. Only had she bled too much to love him?**

**Please vote on the Poll for which one I should post first. I will end up posting them both but the Poll also helps me know if people will read the stories too. Also both stories will be like this one by that I mean both of them I am going to have facts about each. If you want to read a short clip from the stories look at the blog – Link on fanfiction profile -. NOW YOU CAN CHOOSE TWO STORIES**

**PM me or Review me also to vote too, don't worry I keep track. **

**Please tell me what you think. **


	16. Chapter 16: Operation Stay or Go

**I finished writing the first chapter to the stories that I am adding. SO you can read the clips on the blog. **

**SO sorry about the wait, one minute it's only been a day the next its been 10 days. Sorry about that. Grades are going out and I have to do all the Extra Credit I can. **

**Thanks for waiting. **

_Honeybee,_

_The first piece was easy Bee the rest… not as easy but still not hard. When you do something that leads up to the end where your eyes line up too one piece will be there. _

_I love you so much my Honeybee,_

_Mommy_

I didn't even get dressed when I walked out of my bedroom. My hair was in a messy ponytail and my breath was disgusting but I didn't care. Walking to Edwards room I stepped on something. Lifting my foot up I saw a puzzle piece. So this is what 'not as easy' means now. Picking up the piece I put it in the small bag that I know carried everywhere I go. Then I knocked on Edwards door.

"You can come in Bella." He said though the door. I twisted the handle and opened the door. I saw Edward sitting on his black leather sofa holding a remote in his hands. The soft melody of Claire de Lune was playing.

"Bella, I hope you made the right choose of leaving." He said looking at his stereo. Not even bothering to look at me.

"I made the right choose. I am staying here. I have nothing to go back for Edward. Do you want me back on the streets? Do you want me under weight to the point where a 7 year old weighs the same as me?" I asked him.

"I realize that Bella but maybe a nice normal family will take you in." He told me turning to me slightly.

"A normal family? Edward there is no normal family. The picture perfect families you see in T.V are not real. Edward I rather be in a family that knows they are not picture perfect then with one that acts like they are." I said flinging my arms in the air.

"Bella, you don't understand. I am both relived and terrified at your choice to stay here." He said and stared at the stereo once again.

"So am I only more scared, to even think that being on the streets I was in danger of being vampire food." I said and gestured to the floor with my hand.

"Bella do not even say that. I was trying to not think about that for so long. Don't say that." He said and dropped the remote placing his hands on his head.

After that I just stood there and looked at the far wall. I was thinking about it too I guess. The open window was nice. There was forest and only forest out in the distance. A flash of red whipped by then. Edward tensed the second it whipped by then too.

"Bella go to your room and don't come out until I get you." He said. A time out, okay I'm not five.

"Really Edward a time out." I questioned crossing my arms across my chest.

"Bella go now." He said and stared at me his eyes darkening.

"Fine, fine." I said and left for my room when he breezed out of the room and went down the stairs.

Sighing I sat down on my bed and closed my eyes in hopes of being able to hear what was going on. What ever made Edward so tense must have been bad. For good lord he is a flipping vampire!

I couldn't hear anything though. Sighing again I picked up my journal and flipped thought the pages. Opening to a blank page.

_Dear Maggie,_

_I wish I had written in you yesterday. You would have had crazy persons pen writing on you. My new family, the Cullen family, THEY ARE VAMPIRES! I don't hold anything against them but it is crazy. Who knew maybe werewolves and witches are real too. I wish I knew more about everything, everything and everything. _

A sharp crack awoke me from my thoughts. I heard sounds of rocks crashing together. Then Alice appeared at my door.

"Bella, get on my back." Was the only thing she said before she was in front of me in the blink of an eye. I got on her back but not before I grabbed my picture the ring and locket. Slipping the ring and the necklace into my pocket and putting the picture in a small over the shoulder bag. I could tell I wouldn't be home for at least a week.

The second I was on Alice's back we where out and off. I saw green flashing by and I saw greener and more green.

"Bella, listen to me. Some other vampires came to us. They where already mad at us from disturbing a meal of theirs. When they came here and caught your sent. They wanted you, well they wanted your blood. Now until they are dead you are not safe. Do you understand Bella?" Alice asked very serious. Serious is not something I have ever seen her of, unless it was about clothes.

"Yes I understand." I was scared now. Now I know what Edward meant when he said I was in danger. Now I am scared.

"Good, Bella we are going to go to New Mexico. Then circle and go back. This is just to mess them up a bit." Alice explained.

"Okay, Alice." I said.

"I am so glad that you are not freaking out." Alice said with a small laugh.

"Yeah…" I said agreeing, kind of.

A few minutes after running Alice stopped and her eyes glazed over. After a moment they went back to normal. Then we started running again.

"Bella the male, James is following us. Far behind but he wont be for long. The female, Victoria is holding them off. She keeps running away but the second Carlisle things she's gone she comes right back. Looks like it's just you and me." She said and continued running.

"You and me."

**DID YOU KNOW: 37 million Americans depend on Feeding America 14 million are children, and 3 million are seniors. Volunteer at your local food bank. Donate to your local food bank. **

**The One that Got Away: Edward is the only human in a vampire family. New in town Bella falls in love with him. When the time comes for him to change Edward must leave… forever. The only problem is, is that Bella is pregnant.**

**My life support: The story of Bella and Lily.**

**Friends Forever: A party kills their friend. A psycho all most kills their other friend. The murder is still watching them. One of them is going crazy. People are being accused. Friends turning against each other, but will they all ways be friends forever? **

**Cotton Blood: The toy factory is not always fun. When you buy a toy from the Cullen Toy Factory you are buying a slave. If you find some blood in your teddy bears stuffing don't be surprised. When the Edward Cullen needs a date he gets his father to ask a worker he has had his eyes on. Only had she bled too much to love him?**

**Please vote on the Poll for which one I should post first. I will end up posting them both but the Poll also helps me know if people will read the stories tooIf you want to read a short clip from the stories look at the blog – Link on fanfiction profile -. **

**Please tell me what you think. **


	17. Chapter 17: Operation DaddyO

**Sorry its late, VERY late. Where does the time go? I am very bad at updating. I have to stay with A in my classes and I am traveling at the end of this month so I have to stay ahead in my classes. I am sick too. We have also been testing like crazy. Testing back to back. Sorry for the excuses. **

From what I have leaned James was still hot on our trail. Alice had told me that they finally managed to kill Victoria. Now that my family where running to us to help us I felt better. I knew though that they where still to far to help if James caught us.

"Bella there is a gas station up here, we can stop up here. I suggest you go to the bathroom and eat something. After that we wont be stopping for a while." Alice told me and from what I know we are now somewhere around Missouri.

When we got to the gas station walked into the store and looked around for a bit. I found some water and some crackers. When I got to the check out Alice walked in and threw a fifty down then pulled me outside.

"Sorry Bella, I know that you have want to pay for your own food but Edward would never let me. I called Carlisle a minute ago and they are cutting across the states. They will meet us Wisconsin. So you are going to have to wait a day." Alice looked like she was about to continue but her eyes glazed over. "Shit, Bella we have to go. James is only a few minutes away."

Flinging me on to her back we took off. Alice stopped again he eyes glazing over once again. When she came too it was too late, I realized what she saw.

The blond man who I assumed was James slammed into us from the side. Alice was caught by surprise so she must have been to focus on the run and James must have acted on impulse.

I went flying and hit a near by oak tree. My head slammed into the tree and the back of my head split open. James eyes where dark with hunger. This was an advantage and a disadvantage. This means James will be weak from the lack of blood but he will be insane and acting only on impulse.

"Move!" James roared as Alice kept moving in front of him making an effort to get James away from me. When James realized he needed to get ride of Alice to get to me that is what he did.

James started to lash out with his arms as he grabbed Alice's arm with a sharp twist James had ripped of her arm. Alice screamed in agony. I fell backwards when I tripped on a branch. I didn't break even more skin but I was now covered in mud. The cut on the back of my head got dirty with mud.

"You, girl, Isabella, you can save her. Just give yourself to me." James said as he grabbed Alice's other arm. Alice's eyes got wider from the shock.

"Don't do it Bella! Think of Edward think about him don't do it! Ah!" Alice screamed as James tore of her other arm. The first arm was inching to Alice it was in need to be re attached to its body.

"Step away from her!" I looked over and I saw Jasper. It seems that we where closer to them then we thought.

"Give me the girl and I will." James taunted them with Alice or me. A battle for the battles, lose one you lose two. There is no way to get out of it.

I could see Jaspers face. He didn't want to lose one of us. That's when Edward came out of from behind James and tackled him. Jasper ran over to Alice and started to help her up. During my quick glance at Jasper and Alice, Edward had slammed James into a near by tree. The tree shuddered from the force of the hit. A hand landed on my shoulder and I let out a silent shriek. Turning my head I saw Emmett.

Emmett pulled me back into the trees out of sight from the fight. Carlisle working on wrapping my head. His attempt to stop the bleeding worked, but was really slow.

Out of the corner of my eyes I saw a blur that was what I assumed was Emmett and Rosalie.

"Bella you are going to need some stitches." Carlisle said as he put another layer around my head. It had started to rain and as the blood leaked though slowly it ran down my back. I was starting to feel light headed and my eyes started to close slightly.

"Bella come on stay with us." Esme said holding my head between both her hands. My eyes started to close then I was surrounded in darkness. Guess it was worse then I thought.

**~o.O.o~**

_Beep… Beep… Beep._

I heard the monitor before I opened my eyes. I don't know how long I have been out. I have no clue but when I started to see color it wasn't because I was awake.

"Bella you need to open your eyes." My mother said to me grabbing both of my hands and looking me in the eyes.

"I can't, I'm not ready to my eyes are still weighed down." I told her looking down at the ground.

"You have too, Edward is worried. I love you Honeybee but I don't want you to join me this soon. Goodness, I don't know if I can stand the wait. I am going to give you give you all the pieces to puzzle except for the bottom four. I should have known that I wouldn't be able to hold it in." Mom laughed taking out my pouch she did her ghost magic and most of the pieces where in the bag.

"Oh, what have I done? I just cheated and broke the rules in ghost 101." She laughed and hugged me.

"Bella, you go wake up." She said patting me on the back.

"Mom, how long have I been out?" I asked still holding on tight to my mom.

"Just 3 days Hun, no worries. Now enough talking to me and wake up." She laughed looking into my eyes.

I started to blink then I saw a white ceiling.

"Bella… Bella?" a voice said holding my hand.

"Edward" I asked.

"I'm right here Bella." He said as someone else walked though the door.

"Bella, your awake! I am so sorry it was all my fault, I should have seen that sooner!" Alice said giving me an awkward hug.

"Alice," my voice cracked. "It's not your fault."

"Yes it is!" She said giving me another hug.

"No Alice it wasn't. James impaired you. You where like a fish!" Edward said.

"Whatever, I guess that since you are alive is good. I just would never forgive myself if you died that day Bella. " Alice said.

"Bella, it's good to see that you're awake." Carlisle said using his doctor voice.

"Yea I feel pretty good… dad." I said with a smile as I saw Carlisle pause a bit when he realized what I called him.

"That's good." Carlisle said trying to hid his smile.

I did it I called him dad.

**Okay, so now I am closing the poll and stuff. I will be doing Friends Forever first. Now I will not be doing My Life Support. The One that Got Away… I'm on edge about. Still going to do Cotton Blood. Then there is this one idea that just came out of nowhere. It is called Death Ever After, a fairytale gone wrong. Where the girl in the red hood owns a bow and arrow. The fairy godsister only uses her powers for death and the bear tamer tames them for murder. **

**Not my best work but still, Please Review.**


	18. Chapter 18: Operation the Future

**Hey everyone, I hope that you like the chapter. Don't forget to review. Oh and sorry for the slower updating. I am currently in an obsession over survival shows. Got to know what to do if I get lost and trapped in the Amazon or in the Alps. **

I excused myself from the little mini party and went to my room. I was surprised when I found out they put me in the guest room. When I asked Esme why she told me that they didn't want to wreck my bed with my blood. The moment I got into my room I grabbed my bag and almost ripped it in the process of opening it. I pulled out the little velvet bag and looked into it.

As I looked into it I grew more amazed at the fact of ghost and human physical and mental relationships. I would have never thought that ghost could give something to a human. Then when they woke up the object would still be there. Also I am starting to realize just how crazy I am. Ever since I was little I have been able to talk to my mother. It was just then I didn't believe it. It was then when I thought they where just dreams; now I know that they are a scary reality.

Then it hit me and I remembered that mom gave me almost all the pieces. I wanted to find out what my future was. Smiling I dumped out the pieces and they all tumbled onto my desk. Taking them I started to try and put the pieces together. The pieces that looked like they fit together didn't. I was starting to get annoyed. I started to shove the pieces together and they didn't go together. I looked to my side and saw words forming on some paper.

_You have to be patient Honeybee. Remember time will tell._

Right so I can't put them together until I have all the pieces. That is exactly what I don't want to do. Resting my head in my hands I waited. I don't know what I was waiting for. Maybe I was waiting for the pieces to magically work together. Maybe I was just waiting.

I didn't get a chance to wait long though because Alice appeared in my doorway.

"Bella come on I decided that we are going shopping. It will be just you and me. Maybe if there are too many bags I will call Jasper." Alice laughed. "Hey, what do you have there?" Alice said and pointed at the puzzle.

Looking down I forgot that I had it out. I swiftly shoved the pieces into the bag. "Nothing, its nothing" I said looking at her.

Alice looked askance at me then she let it go. "Okay, well come on Bella let's go." Alice said and pulled me down the stairs.

Alice was in an abnormal behavior for just being ripped apart the other day. I don't even think I am allowed to go shopping with this head injury. Then again I am pretty sure that it is healed by now, or at least has a scab.

"You are in an amazing mood for what happened the other day." I said as I watched her spin in circles and skipping steps on the way down the stairs. Looking at the staircase walls they didn't seem so eggshell like anymore. They seemed more…white, clean.

"Yeah… well that was the other day today is today." Alice said as she grabbed a key from the key rack. "Besides I saw something that made me smile." She started the engine to her car. Driving well over 90 miles per hour was scary no matter how many times you do it. I think that the whole ride there I was trying not to freak out but it didn't work.

"Oh Bella my driving isn't that bad besides, fast will get us there faster." She said and she punched the gas. I didn't think the car could get any faster but it did somehow. I didn't even want to check how fast we where going. When we suddenly stopped I knew we where in the parking lot.

"We are here!" Alice sang almost dragged me out of the car.

"Alice, slow down." I wined as she dragged me to a small fountain in the middle of the mall.

"No, now come on Bella. We are going to go to all of these stores." Alice pulled out a list of stores on a piece of lined paper, front and back. Some names caught my eye like Juicy, Couch, and Banana Republic.

"Lord save me from Alice and her shopping craziness." I said and Alice shoved me in response. Maybe to her that was light but I fell.

"Oh, sorry Bella." Alice laughed and pulled me up. "Now no time for any boo-boo checking lets start!"

The shopping was how should I say this… frightening. I think we where almost done but then again after the first three stores I thought we where almost done. According to Alice though we still had the backside of the paper. We did have to call Jasper though; he is on his way now. We where sitting in the food court and I was eating fries and a frozen Lemonade from Hot Dog on a Stick. It was the only think that looked eatable. I used to not be this picky; I don't know how it started but its here now.

"Hello ladies." Jasper said from behind me making me jump slightly.

"Hey Jasper, exited to be the bag carrier?" I asked him.

He laughed and shook his head, "you know it."

"Jazz." Alice said and hugged him.

"Hey Darling," he said and bent down to kiss her but Alice disappeared before he could and he had a face full of bags.

"Got it Jazz?" Alice asked him.

"Yes, Alice."

"Good here are some more." She said and gave him another 10 bags. "Okay lets continue, and we might need to call Edward too now." Alice said looking back at Jasper.

About 30 minutes later Edward joined the party. Finally we left the mall though. It was late and I was tired. Both cars where filled with bags, bags and more bags. When the engine started we drove slower then I would have expected. I looked down at my hands in an attempt to figure out why the hell people thin manicures are so amazing. Is it really that hard to paint your own fingernails?

When I looked up again I saw an old withered man with a beard sitting in an old wheel chair. He held a sign that asked us for some food or anything, he said God bless us and drew a small smile in the corner. The cardboard sign was damp and folding in the slight wind. He shivered slightly from the wind and his windbreaker too big for him. When he was healthy the jacket would fit him but he looks like he weighs as much as I do.

I turned to face Alice. "Alice, do we have any money or food on us?" I asked her.

"No, but what we can do is take him to a shelter or a retirement home, we surely have enough money to spare to help him." Alice suggested.

My eyes got wide and a huge smile was plastered on my face. "Really, Alice? That's amazing!"

"See Bella I saw something that made me smile. We haven't gotten that big of a smile off of you yet and that is what made me smile." Alice said pointing to my smiles.

Rolling down the window Alice started to talk to the man. Clearly she was getting nowhere so I stepped out of the car to talk to him.

"Hello mister…" I asked him in hopes of getting his name out of him.

"Dave." He said.

"Nice to meet you Dave, I'm Bella. My sister and I want to help you. We want to take you to a retirement home. We will pay for it and everything. Please Dave let us help." I asked him and he looked at me with askance.

"What do you know about this life? I am just fine." He said and turned back to facing the horizon.

"I know more then you think. When I was ten I ran away from an orphanage and was homeless ever since. Then I was brought in then adopted into this family who already had foster care kids. I know what it is like. I know you try and act tough. You act though because you don't want the bigger and younger guys to come and beet you up to get to what you got. You are scared, you're scared of what ever might happen the next day. Please?" I asked one last time. If I know this I know how hard headed they can be.

"How do I know I can trust you?" He asked looking at me with an eyebrow rose. I just looked at him then he finally gave in and got in the back seat of the car.

We dropped him off at the nearest retirement home. The man at the front desk refused him because we didn't already apply. It is amazing what you can get when you flash enough money. Dave thanked us then he was on his way and we where on ours. It may seem strange but it was a very nice thing to do.

"Alice I don't want to die." I don't where that came from. It just slipped out from some deep thought in the back of my mind.

Alice looked at me and smiled, "I don't think you will have to worry about that."

"So will I become like you?" I asked, I think that it was a very obvious answer but just double-checking. From previous conversations it was a yes no answer.

"Yes, your friend, Lily we might need to if she tells someone. It is that or death." Alice had explained to me all the rules of being a vampire. Humans must not know. Quite frankly that was really the only rule. You would think they would have a lot but it seems that only one rule covers it.

"You see Bella, Edward doesn't want to change you but give him so time and he'll warm up to the idea. All you have to do it keep talking to him about it." Trust me I have seen the future both ways. The way of us not changing you is very… depressing, changing you is the way to go."

"What, what would it be like if you didn't change me?" My voice was shaking slightly from the fear of what might come out of Alice's mouth.

"Do you really want to know?" Alice asked me and I nodded.

"Dark, Edward is… Edward is a mess he never hunts. We have to take turns bringing him animals. The only time he is out of his room is on your birthday, and the day we first found you, he visits your grave. It's not just Edward, everyone will be sad, even Rosalie will be sad. Edward will want to die. In end a few years after you die he will go to Volterra and commit vampire suicide." Alice said focusing on the street.

"Lets hope me becoming a vampire is locked in stone." I said and looked into the distance when I felt something form in my pocket.

A puzzle piece.

**Okay so I have changed the name of Friends Forever. It is now going to be called The Blood of Friends. Tell me if you like the new name. I will have that story up soon. Maybe a week or two after spring break, which is, March 24- April 1. I am currently looking for a Beta for that story. Review and tell me about anyone who you think would be good. What I am looking for is someone who will get the small stuff and will keep my plot line strait, also who doesn't mind some darkness and blood in the story.**

**What are you doing over the break? What ever it is I hope you have fun. **

**Reviews are always loved :). I would love to reach 100 reviews! **


	19. Chapter 19: Operation Play me a Lullaby

**Hey you all The Blood of Friends is out. I hope you read it. **

**Here's another chapter.**

Months have past since then. I fell into a routine. On Mondays I would get dressed then go down to eat and get my good morning kiss from Edward. We would go to school together in his Volvo. I would suffer from boring school then I would go home and do my homework. Eating dinner then going to sleep. Tuesdays where the same as Mondays, and so on until Saturday. On Saturday I would go out with a friend, like the new girl Angela. We would have some fun just for humans last week Angela and I both had a sip of beer nearly threw up. When I got home Emmett laughed at

me. Sundays are my date nights with Edward. It sounds like something an older couple would do but it was easy. He would hunt when I was out on Saturday so it worked perfectly. Then Monday would come and we would start all over again. This week was different though. My schedule was being thrown to the dogs. We where moving to Washington, Forks, Washington to be exact. I didn't mind it; I was born in the rainy country. My room was now in boxes.

They told me why we where moving. It has after all been only about a year here. They said that it was because I was now at the right age level so I could be a junior like Edward. I was proud of myself for being able to make a comeback. Lily was another story though.

Lily was not going to be moving with us but she will call weekly if not daily. We have to keep tabs on her. We know that she will not tell anyone but still.

A slight knock on the door brought me back. "Bella, come down stairs Emmett, Jasper and Edward will get you boxes in the truck. You need to eat some lunch Bella. We got a long drive ahead of us." Esme said as she handed me a plate of peanut butter sandwich. I had just recently found out that I didn't like jelly.

"Okay mom." I said and grabbed my small backpack. The one I always carried. My guitar was still out and I gently struck my finger across each cord. I haven't played in a long time, in fact I haven't written a song in a long time. I stared to think about it as I placed it in the case and carried it down stairs. With Esme who kindly took the guitar out of my hands.

"How do you feel about moving to Washington?" She asked when we got to the table.

"It's fine, I guess but you know it's just like I'm going back home. To the place I was born, my home state you know? Gosh I sound stupid" What I said made no sense at all.

"No you don't sound stupid you just don't know how to put it." Esme said.

"You could say that I guess. It's just that I am nervous about being so close to their graves." I said as I took another bite of the sandwich.

"It's okay Bella, when ever we move close to one of the kids home towns they visit their families graves. Would you like to do that? We could clean their grave and put some flowers down." Esme asked. It was a nice suggestion but I am still nervous. I like the idea though.

"I would love that, I would love that a lot." I said and smiled at Esme.

I was finishing my sandwich when I started to think about visiting their graves. What kind of flowers should I give them? Dad said that mom loved yellow that she loved the sunshine. Should I get a sun balloon too? What kind of flowers though? Daffodils maybe, those are yellow, maybe some Lilies. What about dad? He loved football. He never liked flowers that much; I think he was allergic to them. Wait was he; he was always so quiet.

"Girls time to go." Carlisle said patting me on the back and kissing Esme lightly.

Getting up I made my way to the car. Edward and I are riding together with Jasper and Alice. Rosalie and Emmett where going to be in her BMW and Carlisle and Esme where taking Carlisle's Mercedes.

Driving to Forks was the most boring thing I have ever done. All we did was drive. We had the occasional stops for the bathroom and food. Usually this would be a least a day and a half trip but at their speed it was just a day. I feel asleep though so I didn't care.

"Bella we are here!" Alice chirped from behind me.

Groaning I opened my eyes, "I want to sleep more!"

"Sorry but we got to set up your room." She said and opened my door.

"Alice let her sleep." Esme said sternly.

"Fine." She signed and stormed off into the unfamiliar house.

Esme looked at me and signed, "Alice will be Alice." She muttered then said, "welcome to Forks Bella."

"Thanks…" I said right before I feel back asleep

**~o.0.o~**

I woke up in my bed and in my room. Looking around I saw all my things in place. So this is my new room. It was almost the same as my last room. I lifted my head up and propped it in my hands. I looked at the wall. The wall was the only difference, this wall was boring, and it was white. Solid white. One wall was an all glass and the view was beautiful. I loved it.

"Bella, how do like your room?" I heard Esme ask through the door.

"I already told you Esme she loves it!" I heard Alice yell from down the hall. This meant Alice was in the neighboring room. Lord help me.

"I love it Esme. I really do." I reassured when her head peeked in from behind the door. She had a smile then she nodded. "I have a snack for you. So come on down whenever you are ready."

I nodded to her then walked to the closet. I almost fainted too.

"ALICE!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

Inside this closet was whole other room that was full of clothes. I saw rack after rack and I almost died. There was pink frilly stuff and sleek shinny things. From dresses to pants to handbags to shoes, everything was in here.

Alice was at my side in a second.

"Alice, explain." I pointed to closet and she huffed.

"Easy, these are your clothes." She said lightly then she dashed inside and flew back out with something in her hands. "You are going to wear this today."

I held it up to examine. Black jeans and an electric dark blue top the just went past my butt. I was unsure about wearing this. All I wanted to wear was some normal washed out blue jeans and a long sleeve top. This was way too much and I didn't want to wear it. I know that it is simple for Alice but still. Electric dark blue, not something I would wear.

"No points in arguing just wear it." Jasper said. I turned around quickly and saw him standing in my doorway with his arms crossed. "Alice, Bella will wear it now come on."

"Fine." She huffed again then walked away with Jasper.

Sighing I pulled the top over my head and slipped on the jeans and walked down stairs. Once downstairs I saw Esme in the kitchen and she had a plate on the counter. There was some carrots and ranch.

"Thanks mom." I said and I started to eat them. I hadn't had ranch in a while, but it tasted the same. It was amazing.

"Bella I want to show you something." Edward said. I didn't notice him sitting on the couch.

"Okay what?" I asked him while placing another carrot in my mouth.

"I want you to close your eyes." He said and I did.

The next second I heard soft piano music playing, it was beautiful. The music flowed through the room. It was wonderful. I didn't know what to think. Before I knew it the song was over and I was told to open my eyes.

"That was beautiful Edward." I said and hugged him. "What's it called?"

"Bella's Lullaby."

"Hum… that was lovely well I got to go take a nap." I told him and he looked at me confused.

"Didn't you just wake up?" He asked.

"Yes but its day and I am still tired. The lullaby worked." I said and kissed him then went back to my room.

I opened the door and there was a puzzle piece waiting for me on my bed with a note.

_Sweet dreams Honeybee._

**Okay so is there a reason why no one seems to like The Blood of Friends? It's up and out there. So tell me have you guys even seen it yet?** **Well tell me please. Or is there something wrong with the story. Do you guys not like it at all. Was it really that bad? Tell me please. **

**Please Review.**


	20. Chapter 20: Operation Together

**This is the end. Yes amazingly it is. Thank you all so much! I love you all. Please Read and Review. I am very sorry about the sudden ending by the way. I have been fighting to find a way to end this so I just did a time jump and ended it. I am sorry about that.**

If you told me 2 years ago that I would be standing in a white dress at the end of a path I would laugh at you and call you crazy. Now that I am at my own wedding I just might believe you. I am sitting in a chair with a makeup vanity mirror in front of me.

"Close your eyes." Alice commanded holding the eye shadow brush. She said she wasn't doing much but it felt like a lot. Apparently she was putting a light skin colored eye shadow on my eyelids. Mascara and the whole nine yards.

When she was done with yelling at me to stop flinching and done doing my makeup she stepped back and looked at me. "Perfect." Was the only word that came out of her mouth.

"Good job Alice." I almost jumped in surprise. I didn't know that Rosalie had come into the room. I turned and saw Rosalie along the back wall reading a magazine called "It's The Hair". "Oh, Alice how about this one?"

Alice rushed over to her and gave her a nod of approval. "Bella, Rose is going to do your hair."

"Okay."

Rosalie got up from her seat and looked at me. Her hands came out and started to twist and pull at my hair. I looked in the mirror and saw that my hair has been pulled into sections with rubber bands holding it in place. Rosalie held a curling iron in her hands wait for it to heat up.

"So um… what are you going to do to my hair?" I asked them.

"Well Rose is going to do big lose curls. To bring out your natural wave of course. Then a half bun and well… it's a secret."

"It's ready." Rose said as she came at me with the curling iron.

~o.O.o~

The wedding march started and I was just about to pee my pants. Alice Rose and Lily of course walked down the path first.

My dress was a simple A-line with some lace sleeves and some beadwork. The dress hugged my waist with some fabric.

Walking down an aisle in a pretty white dress was something I never imagined. I felt like a princess you could say. Never in my life have I ever felt like a princess. I have felt like an asshole for stealing, I've felt like a bum for begging for money and a street performer. I have never really been all too lucky in life. My mother dies about a year after I'm born and then my dad dies when I'm ten. I get adopted at ten. Then my adoptive parents die. It's all sucked then some little hyper freak sees me. It's the first time in a pong time that someone had saw me and really saw me. Who would think that now I would be a lucky duck? I have it all and I almost forget about my past.

The past is the past and you can't change it. So why try and change it. All you can do is look to the future and hope to overwrite your past. That's the only way to truly let go of the past.

I did that. I found my happiness. I found my Edward. I found my family the family that will stay with me forever.

I looked around me and I saw them all. My mother Esme, my father Carlisle, my sister Alice or the Freak. My big brother Emmett, my big sister Rosalie, and my big brother Jasper. I found my best friend Lily once again. My happiness.

Esme and Carlisle smiled as they saw me walk down the aisle by my self. I asked to not be walked down the aisle by anyone because it didn't feel right. I felt like my father, my real father was walking down it with me right now. The small seat left empty for my mother, my real mother.

I could just imagine what they would look like right now. My father would be smiling. He wouldn't know how to express himself. My mother would be sitting in her seat smiling also but her cheeks would be wet with tears. I felt like they where there. I felt the wind carry me down the aisle and my white snowflakes formed my mother in her seat.

The light snow made me shiver as I reached the end of aisle. Edward was smiling and so was I.

The priest flipped open the book and began. "We gather here to day to celebrate the union of Edward Anthony Masen Cullen and Isabella Marie Swan Cullen..."

I didn't hear the rest of it because all I could think about was Edward. My Edward. I was lost in the pools of gold as well. That was all I thought until the priest asked me a question.

"Do you Isabella take this man to be you lofty wedded husband to have and to hold. For better and worse for as long as you both shall live?"

I do. I do. I do.

"I do." I said and smiled.

"Do you Edward take this woman to lofty wedded wife to have and to hold. For better and worse as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

After that all I heard was "you may now kiss the bride." Then I felt his cool lips on mine. It was a soft brush until I wrapped my arms around his neck to deepen the kiss. When we broke apart I heard my family and friends erupt in but that was just background. All I heard was my heart beating and all I saw was Edward.

The rest of the wedding was just like any wedding. We mingled and smashed cake in each other's faces. Every bit of it was a normal wedding but yet it was so different. Then again that's how I liked it. The same but different.

Some one grabbed my arm. Their hand was cold so I knew it was a vampire. When I turned I saw that it was Alice. "Bella, go up stairs and get changed. I laid the other white dress down on your bed, go."

I headed up to my room and saw the thinner and lighter dress on the bed.

I slipped out of my more detailed dress and put on the less detailed dress. I looked down at my bed and was amazed. There was not one but two puzzle pieces.

_Bella, _

_You aren't my little baby girl anymore. You're my little newly wed baby girl. Here's my wedding gift._

_~Mom_

I couldn't help but to smile.

I walked as quickly as I could to my desk and dumped out the pieces. They will fit together now.

I scrabbled to get the pieces together and when I placed the last piece I new my destiny.

My destiny was to be with Edward and always be with Edward.

_Never having a last breath._

**I Really hope that you liked/loved this story. I would like to thank all the people who made this one of their favorite or alerted the story. I am so grateful and happy for all of you. Thanks so much for all the positive reviews. Thank you all for being patient too with my gap of time between updates. Thank you all so much. **

**Please, please check out the new story! So many people wanted it but then almost no one checked it out. Please read it and stuff. The only was that I know you have checked it out is if you leave a review.**

**Check it out: http:/ www (dot) fanfiction (dot) net/s/7958520/1/The_Blood_of_Friends**

**Bella's Wedding Dress: http:/ www. 1weddingday. com/ wedding-day-dress-1 .jpg**

**Stay tuned for Cotton Blood and more. There may possibly be a story of love but a secret is hidden. Maybe a story of axe men and witches where princess and princess rule kingdoms but there is more death then happy endings. Then possibly one of the future where Alice isn't the one telling it. Maybe if I feel like it a story on Lily and Bella. **

**Thank you so much. Please Review!**


End file.
